Turn You Out
by acrimonious4vitality
Summary: I just know that I love her and she is all I want." "How can you be sure of that if she's the only person you've ever been with? You've never given yourself the chance to love anyone else." "Thats not true." "Then try with me."
1. Chapter 1

**Turn You Out**

**Chapter 1**

************

This was heaven.

I was in heaven as I felt my love's nose graze across my navel down to my ankles.

I was breathless as I felt lips trailing up my legs and over the inside of my thighs, kissing, biting, licking. The pleasure was maddening.

I felt my legs being spread apart, I shuddered, feeling a tongue slide up my entrance.

I felt the tongue slip inside of me, pulling out, then sliding back in all over again.

"Oh God, Oh God." I gasped, grabbing a handful of hair as I felt my lover's tongue lap hot and fast over my clit, sucking.

"You like that baby?"

I whimpered, unable to speak.

I felt teeth and lips press against me as my baby's tongue filled me, "Shit. Right there baby!" I could barely breathe.

I looked down in between my legs, it was dark, but I didn't need light to let me know those gorgeous eyes were staring back up at me as I was being pleasured. I felt two fingers join the tongue inside of me, causing my eyes to roll into the back of my head.

I moaned loudly as finger and tongue thrust into me over and over again, lapping at me, fucking me thoroughly. My hips began bucking, I was losing it. I felt one slender, smooth hand come up to hold my hips steady.

"Are you going to come for me Bella?"

"Yes." I was panting, feeling a delicious tightening start in my stomach. I could feel it coming, I was so close, shaking. And with one final good, hard suck, I came harder than I ever had before.

My body continued to tremble as I felt those lips that I knew all too well, kissing me all over until they met my own. "Was that good baby?"

Words had left me, I felt my head nodding, though I knew they couldn't see me. I managed to breath out "Very."

I don't know how long we laid there, in the darkness of my room on my bed, but I loved every second of it. I loved it just as much as I loved the person lying next to me.

I felt the bed shift eventually and I reached over to my bedside lamp, turning it on. I couldn't miss seeing this glorious body one more time before it was covered by clothes again.

"You are so beautiful."

Laughter filled my ears like the music of the gods. "You've mentioned that before, yes."

I stood up from my bed, gathering my toiletries for a shower. I felt those same smooth arms wrap around me from behind. Then I felt those same delicious lips graze my neck. I was melting all over again.

"Will you come by tomorrow after school again?" I was crossing my fingers.

"I don't know. I'm supposed to have practice, I'm captain and I can't just skip out on my team because I want to have mind blowing sex with my girl." That was as close to being called a girlfriend as I had ever been.

"Ok, that's fine." I was trying not to sound disappointed.

I was spin around suddenly, face to face with the most beautiful blue eyes. I fucking loved those eyes.

"I'll come by when I can, I promise. Okay?"

I nodded, not trusting my voice.

"I have to go now." This was the part I hated, having to watch the one I loved walk away from me. "I love you baby. I'll call you later."

I tucked a piece of blonde hair behind her ear, kissing her goodbye. "I know Rose, love you too baby."

***********


	2. Chapter 2

**Turn You Out**

**Chapter 2**

*******************

**BPOV**

I woke up to the stifling heat of Phoenix, Arizona. I'd lived here for the last ten years of my life, moving straight from Forks, Washington, but I guess my body never adapted to the heat.

I didn't really mind the heat too much, I enjoyed the sun actually. I just hated what the heat entailed. Sun equals hot. Hot equals sweat. Sweat equals less clothes. I wasn't the short skirt and flip flops kind of girl at heart, and every time I put one on, I felt like an alien in my own body. I was too pale to show this much skin, and I never got tans, just sunburns. I would have been a lot more comfortable in a hoodie and jeans, but that would have been a form of suicide in this heat.

Rolling out of bed, I did my normal morning routine. Wake up, stall in bed for fifteen minutes, shower, get dressed, go to school. On my way downstairs, I could hear my mother downstairs in the kitchen. _Why _she was in the kitchen I had no clue. Renee couldn't cook for crap. I don't know how I survived living with her before I took over the kitchen.

"Good morning mom." Skitting my eyes around the room I was relieved to see she hadn't destroyed anything. I was clumsy, very clumsy, but Renee just seemed to make things break as soon as she touched them.

"Oh Bella! Good morning honey. You heading off to school already?" She looked at the clock, it was almost eight am., school didn't start until eight thirty.

"Yeah mom." This is the time I leave for school everyday. My mom was scatter brained, but I still loved her unconditionally. She was all the family I had here, since my dad was still back in Forks…with his new spouse.

"Well you have a great day at school dear. Why don't you invite Rose over for dinner again? That girl is lovely, you should really spend more time with girls like her."

I rolled my eyes, my mom just didn't even understand. "Yeah, I'll ask her, but I think she's busy today with practice. She's captain on the cheerleading team."

Her eyes sparkled, "Really? You should try that out Bella! You've got great legs, you'd look too cute in the uniform!" She was joking right? I could barely balance myself walking, I couldn't even think of doing a toe touch.

I kissed my mother on the cheek, "See you after school. I'll be here as soon as possible to help you with your sculptures." My mom was trying her hand at sculpting. I have to give it to her though, she was pretty good at it. I just wanted to know when she was going to walk away from this hobby like she did everything else. My mom had tried everything from surfing to sculpting. Book clubs to club hopping.

She was all over the place, but like I said. I loved the hell out of her, she was the best mom she could be to me. Renee was still young, well not _young_, but young enough to stay on the go. She was only nineteen when she got married to my dad and pregnant. They had both been about to start college when she got pregnant with me. So, she and Charlie got married and settled down instead. Neither of them would ever say they regretted me, but I know that sometimes they thought about what it would have been like if I wasn't born, where they would have ended up. Charlie became police chief back in Forks. Mom was a housewife until she and dad divorced, he was having an affair. That whole fiasco really took its toll on her. She packed me up and hauled us and all of our belongings here to Phoenix, where she was born. We lived with my grandmother for a few years, before she passed away and Renee inherited her house in the will, and that brings us to where we are now.

We had a good life here in Phoenix. My mom had a nice, steady job at the Phoenix Art Museum as a curator. While grandmother was still alive, mom had gone back to school and got her masters in Art History. She had worked hard and long to get where she was, and even though it caused some strain on us financially then, it was worth it. To top it off, she had gotten a steady boyfriend, who was younger than her might I add, while working at the museum, his name was Phil and he worked at the bank as a Branch Manager, whatever the hell that was. Phil was boring, but mom was crazy over him, they had been dating for almost nine months now. I was happy for her.

Watching her do her work for school had given me a new appreciation for art, and I began to draw. I wasn't the greatest, but I found out that I was pretty good. I had won contests in middle school for my drawings, but never entered any in high school. I was very involved in the school's art program though. I was sure to be the Art Club President next year.

I hated my school though. Correction, I hated the people in my school. Out of 1,804 students, I spoke to two. Only one during the actual school day.

I parked my truck in my regular spot. Last year I drove an old brick red pick up, but mom got a raise at the museum and helped me get a newer truck. She said she wanted to make sure I didn't get stranded on the side of the road somewhere, which was my kind of luck. I now drove a 2008 four door Toyota Tacoma. I fucking loved my truck.

Grabbing my stuff out of the passenger seat and locking my doors, I headed inside. By the time I made it in the building, a sweat had already broken out on the back of my neck. I spotted my friend Angela immediately, we shared a locker.

"Hey Angela. Enjoy your weekend with Ben?"

She blushed, "Yeah, I did. A lot."

We laughed together. Angela was my only friend in this school. I'd known her pretty much most of my life, since I moved here. She's my best friend and she's stuck by my side through everything, being supportive every step of the way. She was amazing.

"Well I hope you didn't wear the poor guy out." She had told me the Friday before that she planned on taking the big next step in her relationship with her long time boyfriend, Ben Cheney. They had been together for three years now, hooking up freshman year. Since then, Angela had grown taller than him, that put a strain on their relationship very briefly. Then they decided their heights didn't matter, they were in love. Now they openly embraced their height difference, it was actually cute, her being three inches taller than him.

I was happy for them, if anyone in this crazy place deserved to be happy, it was the two of them. They were genuinely nice people, even if Ben was a little afraid to speak to me. I couldn't really blame him though. No one wanted to get too involved with me, other than Angela. It was social suicide.

"Did you hear about the new students coming today?" I shook my head. Angela wasn't one for gossip, but she often kept me up to date with what was going on around the school with our peers. It was the only way I found out about anything around here. "Their coming here from Alaska. Twins, from what I heard, a boy and girl."

"Alaska? Wow. Their bodies are probably going to go into shock with the weather difference. I'm still adjusting."

She laughed, "Yeah, there is no hope for you. They may have a chance though. You think they might be nice?"

I looked at her, "You've got to be kidding me Ang. Of course, I have no doubt that they could be really nice people. But its not like I'm going to be talking to them anyway. I feel bad for them already though. Our classes are already pretty full, and if they end up in a class with me, they'll be partnered with me. End of social life. But hey, it may help them out a little bit. Sitting next to me could give them popularity out of pity." I was being bitter. It wouldn't have been the first time things like this happened to me.

It was at that moment that I saw them. A boy and a girl. They were very attractive, and well dressed. It was obvious that they came from money. The guy was at least 6'3", crazy wild hair reddish brown hair, his face was very handsome and had a light layer of stubble, he was lean and pale. The girl next to him was short, and by short I mean _tiny_. She had to have been about barely 5'0" and she was skinny and just as pale as her brother. She looked like some fairy creature, so tiny and beautiful, with her short, cropped and spikey hair cut. She seemed to be bouncy even walking at the slow steady pace of the boy next to her. I was sure she would be on the cheer squad by the end of the day. They were walking in my direction, towards the office I assumed. Just as they passed me, I locked eyes with the boy, his eyes wear sea green. My heart jolted. He smiled politely, but kept on his way, turning his head slightly when they were further down the hall. What the hell was that?

"Fuck!" I could feel the combination lock digging into my back. It hurt like shit and I knew it would be bruising. I already knew who did it. My fists were clenched and I felt Angela put her hand on my arm, holding me back.

It was The Bitch Squad also known as the cheerleaders, being led by Lauren Mallory, the co-captain. "Oops, sorry about that. I guess we didn't notice you standing there. Oh, but I bet you noticed us, right? We're all in uniform today, that had to have attracted your attention." She motioned towards their whorish outfits that the school called uniforms. They all giggled, pulling and snatching on their uniforms as if they were trying to cover themselves from me.

I rolled my eyes, "Give me a fucking break. There is nothing attractive about this squad of trolls."

I was about to walk away when she opened her big mouth again, "Oh, if she thinks we look like trolls then the apple didn't fall far from the tree. But we all know that dick isn't her thing."

I turned around and pushed her into her group of lackeys, "Fuck you Mallory."

Fear flashed through her eyes, but she caught herself quickly, pushing me back, "Bet you'd like that wouldn't you dyke?"

I let my fist fly for her face but it was caught by someone. I knew that arm. I knew that smooth arm anywhere. My Rosalie.

She was holding my arm, stopping my fist from connecting with Lauren's nose by inches, but her attention was on her squad. "How about we not act like a group of idiots and look like we have some sense of discipline. I can't have my squad fighting like they were a bunch of Neanderthal bitches." She let go of my arm, looking at me, then to her co-captain. "Take that as my warning. The next time I see her about to break your eight thousand dollar nose, I'm not stepping in. Now all of you, go away. You should at least pretend to have brains and go to class." They dispersed like cockroaches when the lights come on. You didn't cross Rosalie Hale.

I was furious, "You should have just let me hit her. I fucking hate her."

Rose smiled, perfectly white and straight teeth, her smile was gorgeous. "I know, but she's a damn good cheerleader. And I can't have her on my squad if she's missing teeth and half her nose Bella."

I laughed at the image, I glanced around and noticed Angela had wandered off down the hall, speaking to Ben. No one else was paying any attention to me. "Are you going to come by? My mom wants to invite you over for dinner. She thinks you're a good influence on me, and that I may end up being a cheerleader."

We both laughed at the ridiculous thought that I could be a cheerleader. If I joined the team, there would be no more team. "I'm sorry baby, I won't be able to come. I have to go to this party with my and Emmett's parents. They want to show us off."

I nodded, trying not to show my disappointment, " I understand. I told her you would probably be busy today anyway. I see your mom is still gloating about her daughter catching the eye of Emmett McCarty. When is she going to get over it, you've been public with him for years now." I hated it. I hated that she could openly be affectionate with him, but I had to be hidden like the phantom of the fucking opera.

She sighed, "I know. Anyway, I have to go now. The bell is going to ring soon and people will see us talking." She didn't mean it sound bad. We both knew what would happen if we were found out. "I'll call you tonight." She walked away, calling over her shoulder coldly, "Laters Lezzy."

It hurt like crazy to hear her say that to me, even though I knew she didn't mean it. She had an image to uphold, too much to lose. I loved her too much to complain over not being able to be with her during school. And if I loved her, that meant that I would do whatever it took to make her happy, even if it made me miserable.

I made my way to my first period class, Chemistry. I sat at my usual table, in the very back corner, away from the rest of the class. As I waited for the bell to ring I thought about my relationship, if you could call it that.

*************

I met Rosalie during my freshman year here, we had gym together and she was always very nice and attentive towards me. She was a grade ahead of me. Tall, blonde with blue eyes, she was gorgeous and really popular. She had invited me, quiet little Isabella Swan to her party at her house. Of course I accepted. It was every girl's dream to be accepted by the popular crowd. I went, thinking the worst that could happen would be that I was being pranked. I wasn't, and I was enjoying myself. Everyone was so nice and friendly.

After a few hours, people started to leave and she invited me upstairs to see her room. Her house was huge, beautiful. Her family was very wealthy and materialistic. So I wasn't very surprised to see that her room was the size of two of my rooms put together. The walls were a creamy white and blue, with beige carpeting. She had a canopy bed, like a princess. I had always wanted one growing up. She let me lay down on it. It was soft, like it was full of feathers. That was when everything changed.

She sat on the bed next to me and ran her hand up my arm. I froze, not knowing what to do. "You have the softest skin."

I still didn't know what to do, I sat up. "Uh, thanks." She was still running her hands up my arm, it was giving me goosebumps.

I started to pull my arm away from her when she brought my hand up to her mouth an =d kissed it, "I just can't stay away from you anymore."

What. The. Fuck?

She looked at my face, whatever she saw there made her jerk away. "I'm sorry. I know that probably freaked you out. Please don't tell anyone." she looked panicked.

I shook my head, "Its okay. I won't say anything to anyone." I looked to the door, willing it to burst open with someone to interrupt this moment.

She sighed, "Thank God. I am sorry though, I couldn't help myself. You're just so pretty, I had to touch you."

What? Woah. That was enough. I began to slide off of the bed, intending to go home, when she grabbed my arm, stopping me. "Please don't go. I promise I won't touch you again, just please don't leave yet."

I really wanted to go, but she sounded like she really wanted me to stay. I had no choice really, I would have had to wait for my mother to pick me up anyway. I sat back down on her bed slowly, a little ways away from her. "Okay, you have got to tell me what that was about."

She looked at me for a moment, "Alright. I'm going to be very honest with you right now, and I don't want you to go running for the hills on me. So, I promise that if you just let me talk, I'll take you home myself, I got my permit." she offered with a smile.

I slowly nodded my head, still not too sure about this. The smart part of me was screaming for me to leave immediately. But the dumb, naïve side of me wanted to stay and hear what she might have to tell me.

"Isabella, I think I have a crush on you." My eyes widened, I'm sure it was laughable.

She let out a little grin, " The first time I saw you in gym class I just thought you were cute, with your clumsiness and that blush of yours. A few weeks later and you just became more and more attractive to me. I started to scare myself thinking, 'I can't possibly be thinking like this. My family would kill me. My friends would be afraid of being near me.' Then more time passed, and I had actually started speaking to you. I found out that you were smart, kind, and very easy to just be around. Thankfully, I realized that I wasn't a lesbian, I wasn't attracted to women." I let out a breath I didn't even realize I was holding. "I realized I just wanted you. You are in my head constantly."

She reached over and touched my hand, "I have _dreams _about you Isabella. I sit in class sometimes and you'll just pop into my head and I wonder what it would be like to make you laugh. To hold your hand. To kiss you. And it terrifies me, but I can't make myself stay away from you." she removed her hand, looking down, "I understand if you don't ever want to speak to me again, I just needed you to know.

Maybe it was the conviction in her voice as she spoke. Or maybe it was the fact that no one had ever admitted to having any kind of feelings to me before. Hell, it could have just been me seeing too many teen movies and had never experienced anything. Whatever it was, it made me open my mouth, "Do you want to kiss me now?" I don't know why I said it, they seemed to come out on their own.

Hey blue eyes lit up, her lips parting slightly. "Of course I do, especially with you being here in my room, on my bed. Are you serious?"

I bit my lip, I was curious. I had never been kissed before by anyone. Except for that one time Mike Newton kissed me on the cheek in middle school, but I didn't count that. I was nervous, I was really thinking of letting my first kiss be with another girl? I figured this would be an interesting story to tell when I was older, and it was just one kiss. What harm could it do? I nodded my head. "I've never kissed anyone before though."

She slid closer to me on the bed, smiling, "It's not that hard. Just follow what I do." she held on to my hands, closing her eyes as she leaned forward slowly. I could feel her breath on my lips and I forced my eyes to close, I didn't want her to open her eyes and see me staring at her. "I can't believe this is really about to happen." Then I felt her lips on mine.

Her lips were soft and I could taste lip gloss, cherry. I had never been kissed before, I didn't know what to do, so I sat there, still as a board. She pulled away. "Just relax, Bella. Move your lips with mine." She kissed me again, this time I tried to mimic her movements and after a few awkward tilts, I got it right. And it didn't feel that bad. It felt awesome!

She pulled back, smiling her white teeth at me, "Wow. How did it feel?" She put her hand on my face, "There's that blush again. I love seeing that."

I was blushing, I didn't know how else to respond, "It felt…nice."

Her smile dimmed a little, "Nice?"

She looked so let down, "Well, I mean. I have nothing to really compare it to. It felt nice, really nice."

That seemed to perk her up a little more, "Okay. Can we do it again?"

***********

After that night, everything was different between Rose and I. We didn't get awkward around each other, if anything we became even more aware. Gym class had become hell and heaven to me. Showering was the hardest part, I didn't know if I wanted to watch her or not.

We started to hang out after school more. I was starting to really like her. She was like a boyfriend that wasn't a guy, paying for me at movies and when we went out for food. We talked late on the phone for hours. And we even snuck in a few kissing sessions behind the school before she had cheer practice. Of course we had to hide it from everyone. She would be kicked from the teams and shunned by her friends and family. Renee would go ballistic on me if she knew about this. She wouldn't be able to deal with a problem like this again.

But I was happy hiding it. She was starting to be all I could think of, day and night. I knew I was falling for her. I began drawing her face in my notebook, which was my biggest mistake.

I had been sitting in class drawing a picture of Rosalie with a with our names in the background. It was turning out nicely.

I didn't see Lauren Mallory walk passed my desk. I didn't notice her until she snatched my notebook from my hands, studying the picture. Her jaw dropped.

By the time lunch rolled around, the entire school knew about my drawing. And just like that, my life was ruined. No one spoke to me, other than Angela, she didn't care about what was going on. She accepted it and helped pushed me through. And Rose. She avoided me like the plague for two weeks before she called me, apologizing.

She told me that she didn't want to give me up, but she was afraid what would happen if she confessed our relationship. She was afraid of having to endure what I was dealing with. Then she told me about her accepting the offer of a date with Emmett McCarty, a football player at our school. She said she only accepted so she could get people off of her back and getting suspicious.

I told her that I understood and we agreed to keep our relationship, just keep on hiding it from everyone.

I have been grateful of the fact that neither of our parents ever heard of what was going on in school. I don't know how they never got wind of it, but I thanked the lord every day for it.

I heard the bell ringing, indicating classes were about to start. It was then that I noticed someone next to me, causing me to jump back in my seat.

It was the boy from earlier. He was sitting in his chair, leaning forward propping his head on his hand, green eyes staring at me. "Penny for your thoughts?"

I shook my head, "You wouldn't want to know my thoughts."

*

*

*


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**EPOV**

Phoenix sucked.

It literally made my skin hurt. I had been at risk of getting sunburns more over the last two days than I have ever had in my entire life. That wasn't saying much, considering where we were moving from, but we had often vacationed in the sunniest places.

I didn't want to be here. I wanted to go back home, back to my old room, my friends, my old life. I wanted to be angry with my family for making me leave everything behind to come here, but I couldn't. I understood why we left, my father had been offered a wonderful position at the hospital and my mother had always wanted to live somewhere with more sun. So, my sister and I pretty much had no choice. She was on my side in the beginning, not wanting to leave her life here, but as soon as she caught glimpse of the mall as we left the airport, I knew I was on my own. Traitor.

We had barely gotten the boxes unpacked and settled, and we had no clue of where anything other than the school, hospital and grocery store were. We had practically no neighbors because we had moved into a newly built neighborhood, and so far we had only seen two older couples. It sucked here.

I'd looked over the options for clubs at the school I would be forced to attend, they had no music program other than band, and I was _not_ about to join the marching band. They had a chess team, which currently held no members. The only decent option for me out of all of them was art, so I signed up for it.

My sister, Alice, had chosen drama. I wasn't surprised. She was the drama queen. Back in Alaska, she was involved in anything theater, claiming to want to become a famous dancer or actress on Broadway. She had what it took to get there, I was sure of it. And that wasn't me being biased because she's my sister either. If she sucked, I would have told her. We were very honest with each other like that. If she didn't like something I played on the piano, she would walk by and drop the cover over the keys, even if my fingers were still playing. She almost broke a finger last year.

My parents believed my sister and I should start school that Monday, since we had already put together our schedules for our new school.

And that leads us to the now. Camelback High School. What a name. I was already less than enthusiastic about having to be here, and now I find out that the name of my school is Camelback. Great.

It took twenty odd minutes to get to the school from our new house. I thanked who it was that invented air conditioning in cars the entire way. I wouldn't have survived the drive without it. I parked my Maserati Quattroporte GTS far away from the rest of the cars in the lot. I'd more than likely cry and commit sin if something happened to my baby . I used to drive a Volvo, but my dad had bribed me into leaving peacefully with this little piece of heaven. I liked to go fast and he took advantage of my weakness. Smart man.

Yeah, my family was loaded. My great, great, great, great grandfather, whom I was named after, got lucky and struck oil. My family thinks he was some sort of seer though, because he always seemed to be in the right place at the right time, like he knew what was going to happen. Personally, I think he was a guy who just got lucky a few times. Our fortune didn't come from him completely though. My family is full of successful people, my father is one of the best doctors of his generation, my mother is a well known designer. My aunts and uncles own companies. There are wings dedicated to us in the libraries of Harvard and Dartmouth.

I know I'm making it seem like I'm full of myself, by going on and on about how well off my family is and talking about my expensive as shit car, but I assure you that no one in my family is like that though. I just had to get my point across that we were well off. My family would more than likely kill me if I turned out to be some spoiled rotten rich child. My mother didn't raise her children to be that way. We were to treat everyone as if they were our equal, be polite and courteous. The perfect lady and gentleman. Besides, I didn't really feel the need to flaunt my family's money, because technically it wasn't mine to flaunt. I hadn't earned one penny of it. But I had plans to add to my family's bank account in the future. Doing what, I don't know, but I would.

Walking toward the entrance of the school, I could feel the eyes staring at me and my sister. They followed us through the hallway. I hated this. I didn't want to be like the new toy at school, I hated being the center of attention.

I looked at my sister, surprised she was keeping a steady pace with me. She was usually all over the place. "Why are you so calm? I thought you would be excited being here starting up your new life."

She turned her nose up to me, rolling her eyes, "Edward, I know you think I'm being some traitor or whatever, but I'm not. I'm trying to make the best of this situation. We moved and I don't see us going to be going back to Alaska any time soon, so you might as well get comfortable here and try to make some new friends."

She made sense. I hated it when she made sense. "Fine. I'll try, but I'm not going to make any promises." I looked forward as we walked down the hall. Everyone was still staring. I knew that people found me attractive, hell everyone in my family was attractive. It was actually creepy in a way, but we accepted that we were blessed with good genes.

We were heading toward the office to gather our schedules, if we could ever find it that is. "What the hell, why is this place so fucking big?" We had been walking in what felt like circles for ten minutes now.

Alice was standing on the tips of her toes, not like it was helping, looking for a sign for the office. "Why don't we just ask someone?"

I looked around the hall, no one was there except for a group of cheerleaders, they were smiling at me. I wanted to throw up, I didn't have a good history with cheerleaders. I looked to Alice, letting her know with my eyes that I felt she should approach them. She gave me a soft smile before heading over to them.

I turned to look at the murals on the walls while she spoke to them, I didn't want to see them hound her with questions over me. I knew they would. I could practically hear them talking about it in my head. Alice skipped back over to me, pretending to wipe sweat from her brow. "Goodness, you'd think they would have let us get settled here before trying to pry into our lives."

I chuckled, my sister may have been small, but she had the attitude of an average sized person.

"So, did you find out where the office was?"

"Oh, yeah, we were on the right track, its to the left at the end of this hall. I barely got that bit of information out of them, they were too busy asking about _you._ Why? I don't know, I mean, there's nothing too special about a guy who can't comb his hair and walks slouched over. I don't get what it is about you that gets to them." She lifted her hands palms out and shook her head playfully.

"Oh and you're supposed to be a knock out? Guys are probably too scared to come up to you, you look twelve, flat chest and all. And I do comb my hair, thank you very much. It just…won't stay that way is all." I ruffled her hair, laughing as she squeaked trying to remove my hand.

"And what about the slouching? Don't forget about the slouching."

I rolled my eyes, "That's the easiest one. I don't want to look at people looking at me."

She snorted, "Conceited much? You just assume people are looking at you. Edward, you may be cute, but you're not that cute. Especially not when you have to walk next to me, I mean, _look at me._ I'm the shit." I just laughed at her and continued walking, I could see the sign to the office.

There were two girls standing by the lockers closest to the door. There didn't seem to be anything too special about either of them as we got closer to them. I noticed one wore glasses with a pink frame, she was thin, long black hair in a ponytail. Jeans and t-shirt. Cute. But not my type.

I don't even really know what my type is anymore.

The girl next to her was pale, not as much as me, but still too pale for this place, she must not be from here originally. Her hair was nice, long, brown and wavy. Her eyes were dark brown and big, she had cute lips too, pouty is what you would call them I guess. She wore something similar to the girl with glasses, nothing too special. She was cute as well.

As Alice and I passed them, she locked eyes with me and I smiled politely to her. I looked at her over my shoulder after we passed, she looked confused for a moment. I held the door open for Alice, but before I could walk inside I heard a slamming sound and a loud 'Fuck'.

I turned back around, only seeing the two girls and the exact group of cheerleaders that I had seen earlier. The girl with wavy hair was pushed against the lockers, she looked like she was in pain. If the loud sound I heard before was her being pushed into the lockers, then I was pretty fucking sure she was in pain.

Alice came back out of the office, hearing the commotion. I could hear the cheerleader up front, the captain I guess. She was talking about something, but I couldn't really hear. "I may not be able to hear them, but I can tell whatever it is isn't too nice though, she looks like she's being a bitch."

"Well, she is a cheerleader. Come on, this isn't any of our business and we have shit to do. Now scoot." I kneed her in the butt to get her moving. I followed after her slowly, still wanting to know what was going on even though I had just told Alice it wasn't our business. I was nosy and I knew it, it ran in my family. Right before I was completely in the door I did catch a bit of what was being said.

"Fuck you Mallory!" It was the cute girl with wavy hair.

"Bet you'd like that, wouldn't you dyke?"

Wo ho! Dyke? Cute girl was a dyke?

I wanted to go back out of the door and find out what was going on, but Alice and the receptionist were both already giving me weird looks for my slow motion entrance. "Edward, hurry up. We already wasted enough time, the bell will ring soon and we need to go. Like _now._"

We got our schedules and maps quickly, heading back into the hallway. The cheerleaders and the girl with glasses were gone, but the cute one was still there talking to a blonde cheerleader quietly.

"A dyke. I can't believe it."

Alice stopped walking, grabbing my hand. "What did you just say?"

I pulled her along, nodding my head slightly in the direction of the two girls. "The brown haired one is gay apparently. Actually, I don't know, I just heard one of the cheerleaders call her that. They could have just been being mean to her and calling her names, it wouldn't be too far fetched coming from one of them." They were bitches like that.

Alice pursed her lips, "Edward you can't just stereotype all cheerleaders because you had one bad experience with one. Not all of them are like that. Although I do feel you may be right in this case, maybe not all of them are that bad. Look, she seems to be getting along just fine with that cheerleader."

I glanced behind, she did seem to not be upset anymore. "Ok, maybe not all cheerleaders are evil bitches from hell, but the majority of them are."

"Whatever you say Edward." she sighed, looking at her schedule. "Shit, I think my class is way on the other side of the building, C block. What about yours?"

I looked at my own schedule, "Uh, I got Chemistry, A block. And from what I see, almost all of my classes are in here except gym and art. Looks like I'm already where I need to be." She stuck her tongue out at me, I grabbed for it.

"Ew, Edward. I don't want your hands anywhere near my face. Only God knows where those things have been lately."

"Oh, you want to know where my hands have been?" I laughed, putting my hand inside pants, on top of the boxers of course.

I pulled my hand out reaching for her, she swatted it away frantically. "That's disgusting Edward! Move! Stop it! Fine, if you're going to force your scrotum juice on me, I'm giving you my underwear to wash when my period starts." We were both laughing now.

Yeah, me and my sister could be gross like that sometimes, but we honestly didn't give a shit. It was how we joked around and it wasn't like we did stuff like that all the time and in front of people. Except for just now of course, that was one of our rare moments.

"Alright, now get the hell out of here and go to your class. Dad will go ballistic on us if he finds out we're already getting tardies." Honestly, our dad wouldn't have cared too much, he was pretty laid back like that.

We went our separate ways to our classes. Even though I was already in the building of my class, it took forever for me to actually find it. Lucky me, I get to climb three flights of stairs to get to my class, what a way to start the day.

By the time I made it to class, everyone was already seated. There were three empty spots that I could sit in. One was next to a cheerleader who looked like a mouse, the other was next to a guy putting on lip gloss, at least I think it was a guy. Yeah, it was guy. I hope it was a guy, because if it isn't, I'd feel really bad for having to call her ugly as shit. Because she looked mighty mannish to me. The last open seat was next to the girl, dyke girl, that I had seen before. That was my best bet, so I sat down next to her.

"Hey." She didn't respond. She looked like she was daydreaming. I decided to get my things out and ready for class, it didn't look like she was up for introductions just yet. After I got all of my things settled, I turned to her once more. She was cut from a distance, but up close…my god she was attractive. Her face was heart-shaped, she had a wide forehead with a widow's peak, not saying she had a big forehead or anything. Her eyes were large, wide, and a chocolatey brown. I personally preferred blue eyes, but hers were still pretty. Her lips were a little out of proportion, the bottom being a little bigger than the top, that little bit intrigued me the most. All of these traits and they fit her perfectly. She wasn't a beauty queen, but damn was she attractive.

I leaned forward on the desk, propping my head up, watching her. I entertained myself for the time being wondering about what she was thinking. Could it be a girl? Her face was flushed. Was she fantasizing about girls right now?

The bell rung a few minutes later and startled her from her daydream, she seemed to finally notice me.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

She shook her head, "You wouldn't want to know my thoughts."

"Oh well, that doesn't make me curious at all. I'm Edward Cullen, just moved here a few days ago." I held my hand out to her. She looked at my hand like it was dirty and I had to make sure it wasn't the one I had previously shoved down my pants, it wasn't. I pulled my hand back, whatever. "Or not." I was just trying to be polite.

"Uh, sorry. I'm Bella. Swan. Look, I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but I don't think we should be friends. I'm not exactly the best person for you to socialize with." Bella Swan. I wonder if that was short for something. The name suited her nicely, even though it seemed like a character's name from a book or a movie.

"And why exactly is that?" She didn't seem like someone to avoid.

She let out a small laugh, grinning sardonically. "Trust me. You just don't want to be caught talking to me around these people. Their like cannibals, they'll eat you alive for it."

I frowned. "Well then it's a good thing that I don't really give two shits about what people think of me. You'd actually be doing me a favor by getting them to stay away." I grinned. She looked confused. "I guess you could say I don't like being the center of attention."

She looked at me curiously. "I'm a lesbian." Ah, so the pack of hyenas from earlier were telling the truth after all.

My eyes shifted left and right, I shrugged my shoulders, "And? Is that supposed to freak me out and make me haul ass?" I laughed. That made it all the better for me in the end, she wouldn't be attracted to me and make things weird between us.

The teacher walked in just then, ending our conversation. After having to introduce myself to the class like I was seven years old again and trying not to roll my eyes at the girls smiling at me (and that one he-she), I tried to get Bella's attention a few times during class but she was really paying attention. She wasn't ignoring me…When the bell finally rang we both gathered our things, heading out of the door.

"Bella." She turned around, I wasn't really expecting her to.

She looked annoyed, "What?"

I reared back from her tone, "Jeez, I just had a question." I waited for her to give me the ok to continue, she waved her hand impatiently. I pulled out my schedule. "Do you know where the World History class is? I mean, I know its in this building on the second floor, but can you point in the right direction? This school is like a maze and the numbers keep changing." Yes, I used my schedule as an excuse to get her attention again, but I did need to find the class.

She rolled her eyes, huffing and pointed to the staircase to the left of us. "Take those stairs to the second floor, stay on the right side. When you get there, go to your left and keep straight until you reach the end of the hall. The class is in the corner, you won't see it until you're right in front of the door." She walked off without another word.

What the hell is up with her? She said people don't talk to her, I get that that can make you a bit mean, but damn. I made my way to my class, I couldn't find it. I had walked pass the same bathroom twice already before finally just heading back upstairs to start over again. I found the exact staircase, at the bottom there was a blonde boy leaning against the wall, looking at me as I got off the stairs. He looked amused as I stood and looked around the hall, confused out of my mind.

"You look like you need some help."

I laughed, running my hand through my hair, "Uh, yeah, you could say that. I'm trying to find World History."

He walked over to me, nodding his head, "Come on, that's my next class anyway."

I walked next to him, feeling awkward. I didn't feel weird next to Bella. "So, if that's your next class, why are you out here? Unless of course you're the rebel type." I was joking. I hoped he could tell, I didn't want have to deal with a fight on my first day. Esme would kill me. She was pretty strict and what she says goes, no matter what Carlisle thinks. She wore the pants. I often wonder what she did with my dad's balls after they got married.

He laughed, "I was on my way when I saw you pass by for the second time. I figured if you were as lost as you looked, you'd be by again soon. Seems I was right about that. Jasper Hale." He held his hand out to me.

I shook his hand, "Edward Cullen."

He looked thoughtful, "Cullen huh? You wouldn't happen to have a sister would you?"

I nodded, "Yeah, Alice. About five foot nothing, short black hair, and in serious need of tranquilizers?"

He laughed, smiling. "Yeah, that's her. I got first hour with her. Now I got you, lucky me."

He had an accent that I hadn't noticed before, "Where are you from? You have an accent."

He nodded, "My family is originally from Texas. They moved here years ago with my sister, I stayed behind with my granddad until about two years ago. What about you guys?"

"We just moved here from Alaska. You have a sister, too? Does she go here?"

"Yep, Rosalie, my twin. Tall, blonde, captain of the cheerleading team. I'm pretty sure you'll notice her before the day ends. Every other guy does." He grimaced. I almost laughed, it was the same facial expression I wore when I knew guys were eye fucking Alice.

I smiled as we reached the class, "Well, if I do see her, I promise to try not to drop my jaw." Bella was right, I hadn't even seen the door until we reached the corner.

World History didn't seem like such a bad class, the teacher was cool enough, even though he looked like he belonged in the Mesozoic era. I found out Jasper was a senior here, taking this class for the second time since he bombed it last year. Afterwards he offered to show me to my next class; gym. It was in C building, on the first floor thankfully. He was giving me the quick tour as we walked.

"Now, the people here are full of their own shit. So, if you want to get in good with practically _anyone_ just talk up their shit. With girls, compliment their hair or their breasts, whichever looks best. Guys though, you just gotta play it safe and act like you want to be taken under their wings or something."

I looked at him from the corner of my eye, trying to memorize the route we took. "Believe me, I'm not looking for anyone's approval. I don't even want to be here. But I do want to ask you about one person though."

"Oh yeah, who?" He was trying to keep his hair out of his eyes.

I smirked, "Man, your hair is just as bad as mine, give it up. Anyway, what do you know about Bella Swan?"

He had been laughing at my hair comment, but as soon as I mentioned her name he sort of froze up. "Bella. Its actually kind of fucked up, what went on with her and all."

"What is it?" Was it that bad?

He looked away and to the ground. "Let me just say that, I personally don't have any problems with her. I've never really spoken to her, but I do talk to her friend Angela every now and then. And from what I hear about her from Ang and see of her around the school, I think she seems pretty cool. She's in the art club, really good too."

I scratched my head, "Ok. You think she's ok. So why does everyone else not like her? Or at least that's what she made it sound like."

"That's exactly what its like. She's a lesbian."

I nodded, "Yeah, she told me that earlier. We're partners in chemistry, first hour. I don't get what's the big deal with her being gay though. Its nothing to avoid her over."

"I know that, and no one else thinks it's a big deal either. They just like to fuck with her."

I looked at him, pissed off, "That's it? They just want to fuck with her just because she's gay? That's retarded." I scoffed.

He agreed. "I know. But they also give her shit because apparently she had a crush on my sister. Lauren Mallory, co captain on the cheer squad, saw her drawing a picture with hearts and shit with Rosalie's name all over it. That was the most entertaining thing that had happened here for a while and it all just sort of blew up from there. People were callin' her all kinds of names and leaving stuff in her locker. They were just doing all kinds of crap to her because everyone else was." He looked like he felt bad for her.

"What did your sister say about it?" Jasper seemed like a calm and pretty chill dude, I'd hate to find out his sister was a bitch.

He sighed, reaching for the door of C building. It seemed like it took forever to get here. "Well, she didn't say anything about it at first, but when people started questioning _her_ she gave in and did the same as everyone else. Though I give her a little credit for effort, because I've never seen her be cruel to Bella. She makes fun of her every now and then, calling her names and all, but she speaks to her in the hallway and stuff."

I rolled my eyes, "Let me guess, the cheerleaders run the place and since they don't like Bella, no one will step up and talk to her because their afraid of what will be said or done to them, too, huh? Am I on the money or getting warm?"

He patted me on the shoulder, "Right on the fuckin' money, my man."

He showed me to the gym, inviting me to join him for lunch later before heading off to his own class. I waited in the gym office to speak with the coach, thinking about the new information I had just gotten about Bella Swan. Some cheerleader saw her drawing a picture of Rose and made a scene out of it and blew it way out of proportion, thus ruining Bella's social life. Figures it'd be a cheerleader. They had a knack for ruining other people's lives.

I spoke with the coach, getting my uniform and locker number. I changed into the gay uniform of blue pants and gray shirt, there were shorts to go with the uniform as well, but I would have felt so fruity in them. How was someone supposed to take me seriously with my nuts practically hanging out?

I leaned against the wall and people watched as the coach took the roll. Gym was coed, which I had no problem with other than girls staring me down. They were even trying to play it off, they were like gaping fish. A few guys didn't look too happy with me over that, but one came over.

"Hey, sup man. I'm Mike Newton." I shook his hand. He sort of reminded me of a golden retriever, so eager for no reason at all. I tried to hide the grossed out look on my face as I saw he was wearing the nut crunching shorts.

"Edward Cullen." I hated having to introduce myself so much, it felt like I had said a billion times today alone.

"So, uh..you're the new guy." he looked behind him, noticing all the girls staring and giggling. "You're already turning into Mr. Popularity. Anyway, uh, you can feel free to join my team for now, if you want."

They were playing basketball today, not my favorite sport. The coach had given me the option of sitting out this one day, since I was new and all. I hated gym, so I couldn't pass up the opportunity. "Nah, I'm just gonna sit this one out. Thanks for the offer though." I would have thanked him properly, but I couldn't remember his name.

I made my way to the bleachers, as I sat down I noticed someone else was sitting there as well.

Bella Swan.

Before I knew what I was doing, I had moved over to sit next to her. She looked like she was daydreaming again. She looked tiny in her gym uniform, opting to wear the pants as well. I let myself drift off, thinking about her and how the people here could be so cruel to her. She looked so fragile, so small. I don't know how she took all that they threw to her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I blinked, not realizing that I had seemed to drift off that far.

Bella Swan was speaking to me, with a small smile on her face. I felt one side of my mouth go up, repeating her exact words, "You wouldn't want to know my thoughts."

*****

*****

*****

**Ok, I finally got that one out! Whoo!**

**Hopefully I'll have the next one up for you guys soon enough, but for now Merry Christmas to you all! Or to be fair, Happy Chrismahanukwanzakah!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

He was speaking to me. Someone was actually attempting to make a conversation with _me_? Before I could let myself get too skeptical about this, I had to remember that he was new, and I would have bet anything that he didn't know about me just yet. No one who knows about me willingly talks to me.

"Oh well, that doesn't make me curious at all. I'm Edward Cullen, just moved here a few a few days ago." When he first spoke, I hadn't noticed the way his voice sounded. It was…different. Not a bad different, just different. I would say beautiful, but that doesn't really describe it. He had a voice like a lullaby, it was soothing. And when he spoke to me just now, I could only imagine something like chocolate pouring out of his mouth mixed with his words to make everything sound so smooth.

"Or not." I blinked, trying to get rid of the image of him in my head, and noticed that he had been waiting for me to shake his hand.

"Uh, sorry. I'm Bella. Swan." Now that I was looking at him, I noticed he was actually a very handsome guy. Even I could see that and I didn't even like men. He really was something to look at, with his skin was pale and perfect, not even one tiny blemish. Rose would have killed for skin like his, even though hers was still beautiful.

That was a thought that caught me off guard. I was thinking of his voice sounding like chocolate and lullabies, now I'm comparing his skin to my Rosalie's? What the hell was that about? I have been around attractive men before, there were plenty of them here, or so I hear from Angela and other girls talking around the school, but I had never put any serious thought into studying them. Why waste my time checking to see if someone was attractive and I already had the one for me? Besides, Rose didn't really like the thought of me talking to guys, even though she knows I don't want them and they sure as hell won't approach me, so I may as well end this before it starts.

"Look, I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but I don't think we should be friends. I'm not exactly the best person for you to socialize with."

"And why exactly is that?" He had a frown on his face that made a small pucker in between his eyebrows, which by the way, could use a major plucking.

I laughed, grinning. "Trust me. You just don't want to be caught talking to me around these people. Their like cannibals, they'll eat you alive for it."

"Well then it's a good thing that I don't really give two shits about what people think of me. You'd actually be doing me a favor by getting them to stay away." He was grinning now. I must have looked confused, because he spoke again. "I guess you could say I don't like being the center of attention."

I looked at him, I was sure that even though he says he doesn't want attention, he wouldn't be too happy with the lack of it that he would get for speaking with me. "I'm a lesbian."

I was hoping that he would react like everyone else, but he didn't. His eyes shifted and he shrugged his shoulders. "And? Is that supposed to freak me out and make me haul ass?" I noticed that when he talks, his right eye squints slightly. Weird.

He was still trying to make conversation with me, and I was struggling to come up with more reasons for why he shouldn't speak to me. The teacher walked in, giving me an excuse to end the conversation with him. I could feel him trying to get my attention throughout the period, but I refused to look at him. If I looked at him, he would start talking again. When the class ended, he called my name. I wasn't going to even pretend to not be annoyed with him, I don't even know why, I just was. He wanted directions to his next class, so I gave them to him and immediately headed off to my own second period.

I couldn't help but notice the hollow feeling in me as I saw all of the other kids walking down the hallway, some in groups and pairs. Friends talking animatedly about whatever. I had Angela, true enough, but we didn't have any classes together and I only got to see her before school and during lunch. And Rose, well…Rose more or less avoided me like the plague until someone took their teasing too far.

I sat down in English III and took out my pen to take down the journal topic on the board. I didn't want to think about it anymore, I had work to do. I looked back up to the board to take down the journal topic. _'What My Best Friend and I Have in Common…'_

I may as well hadn't have done it, because my pen never moved on the paper. My mind should have gone to Angela, even though there wasn't much that we had in common anymore, but instead it immediately went to the boy from earlier. Edward. He wanted to be my friend, for personal reasons, at least that's how he made it seem. Its not that I necessarily dislike the guy already, its just that I didn't want to ruin chances for hi, by talking with him. Making him an outcast like me was not something I wanted to do, and I am more than sure that he would hate me in the end for it. I guess it really just boils down to the fact that I would like for their to be at least one other person than Angela here who didn't hold any bad blood against me.

The bell rung then, snatching me out of my thinking and I began my journal. Of course I wrote about Angela, she is my best friend, but like I said before, we didn't have much in common anymore, so I had to use the facts of the past. The list was long than I expected it to be, though it was still short. Things we have in common: our taste in movies, music, literature. Things we _used _to have in common: our taste in boys, our dreams, the people we were friends with. About half way through the class period, I found myself thinking about the things Edward and I might have in common, other than our interest in girls, that is.

Maybe it was the pathetic, selfish part of me that was tired of being lonely, or maybe it was something else entirely, but I was suddenly overwhelmed with the wanting of his friendship. I had always wanted more friends, but these people would never accept me, I would never have a chance. But with Edward, he was new. I know that I definitely did not want to hold him back from anything, but I feel like I at least have a chance to make a friend before the vultures started to lurk. There was a problem here though, by the way I had treated him this morning, he more than likely thought I was the biggest bitch the world had to offer. I knew I was trying to help him out, but I'm guessing he didn't see it that way.

With that final thought, I deflated in my seat, returning my attention to the droning of Mrs. Aldama. When the bell rang, I packed my supplies slowly. My next class period was easily my least favorite and the reason my GPA wasn't a 4.0, gym. I think when God was dishing out coordination, I got skipped. That or he has a massive sense of humor. The only good thing that came from P.E. was the fact that it gave me an excuse to hit people that I didn't like in the back of the head with basketballs, by complete accident of course.

Changing into my uniform and taking my regular seat on the bleachers after role call, where I could do no one any harm. When the coach blew the whistle to signal the beginning of the game, I noticed someone accompanying me on the bleachers. That was new, practically everybody participated in this form of torture, I had never seen anyone willingly sit it out.

It was Edward. The wheels in my head began moving a mile a minute when I noticed it was him. He had sat next to me, did that mean he didn't hate me yet? Even if he did, this was my chance. My chance at giving myself a chance. After all, I tried to tell him not to talk to me, letting him know that it would do no good for him at all. He said he didn't care that I was a lesbian and that by acquainting me, he would be benefiting from it. So, if he wanted to be my friend and risk it all, then who am I to deny him that? I've done what I could, I gave him a fair warning, so if it all goes to shit for him, its not my fault.

I turned to face him on the bleacher, picking at the hem of my gym shirt, trying to gather up the courage I needed. His eyes were on me, but he seemed to be somewhere else, it looked kind of creepy almost, like he was in a trance of some sort.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He blinked for a moment, and I grinned, wondering if he would notice that I used his exact words from earlier.

He did. "You wouldn't want to know my thoughts."

I laughed, "Yeah well, you can keep your little thoughts to yourself then. I have enough to think about on my own." He grinned, nodding his head. I wanted to say something, anything, but I didn't know what. I wasn't used to having to carry on a conversation with people anymore.

He seemed to come to my rescue though, opening his mouth to speak, "I know about what happened."

Ok, so that's not what I was expecting. I felt the grin slide right off of my face, this was it. He knew about everything, and him knowing means someone had told him. And if anyone told him, it had to have been someone in the school, everyone in the school pretty much lives to give me hell, so I'm pretty sure the story he was told was sickening. Just like that, I had missed my chance.

"Bella, are you okay?" His eyebrows were scrunched and he was leaning forward, a concerned look on his face. I must have looked like I was feeling, like I was going to vomit.

He leaned back again, but kept his eyes on me. He starting talking again, "Anyway, I heard about what happened." My eyes closed, trying to quell the nausea and brace myself for the insult that I was sure was coming. "And I want you to know that I think its more than fucked up. I want you to know that I'm not like that, and neither is my sister. I'm pretty sure you don't know her, but she's hard to miss, unless you look straight ahead when you want that is. Anyway, back to what I was saying, she isn't like that either, so as long as we're here, you at least have two people who aren't going to give you shit because of your sexuality. It's completely up to you if you want to talk to either of us though."

My eyes were still closed, I think I was hearing things. Did he say he thought the people here were fucked up as well? Did he just say he was still willing to talk to me? That his sister would be as accepting as he was? Was he kidding me? I looked at his face, he looked way too serious to have been pulling my leg. I looked at his face for a few moments before I noticed the huge grin grow across his face, it took me a moment to realize that I had been grinning as well. I still had my chance! And like I said earlier, if he wanted to risk it, then that was his choice, I wasn't going to question it!

*****************

**Sorry for this being so short, but I promise this will probably be as short as I'll ever be again. I just had to get this little bit out before I could really get into the flow of things.**

**-Kris**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

*********

**EPOV**

I spent the rest of the gym hour talking to Bella. I didn't expect her to be so open with me so soon, considering the history she has had with everyone. I was half expecting her to just sit there with her head down nodding every now and then, but she looked me in the face and spoke as if she hadn't been shunned for the last few years. The other students, even the coach looked at us peculiarly for a few minutes, as if we were going to erupt into flames, before deciding we weren't entertaining enough. But I knew better, just because they weren't staring anymore didn't mean they weren't paying attention. This would spread faster than the rumor about Bella had, and I'm sure it was going to cause some drama. I just hoped nothing too serious would come of it.

We didn't get into much past our likes and dislikes. I was a little shocked to find out that we had a lot in common, like our tastes in music.

"You seriously listen to Prince?" her eyes were wide and she looked at me in disbelief.

"Pfft, hell yeah. The majority of the man's music is raunchy and full of innuendos, its wonderful!" Her eyebrows rose. "Oh come on! You have to acknowledge how awesome it is. Admit it Bella, you know he's the shit." I was daring her to deny it and she couldn't.

She just shook her head, trying to keep the smile off of her face. "Ok, fine. I admit my deep dark secret to you, I am a fan of Prince. Now you just have to admit that you like the Beach Boys."

I couldn't fight the smile that took over my face, " Oh yeah, The Beach Boys, goota love them Beach Boys. That damn John Stamos, mmm."

She cracked up. "He's not even an actual member of that band!"

I could see myself getting used to this, talking with Bella. The idiots at this school just didn't realize how much of an amazing person she was.

Our dislikes outweighed any of our common interests though, but it didn't sway me. For instance, our tastes in food were on different planets.

"Okay, now if you are done laughing at my lack of knowledge of who is who in the Beach Boys, tell me what kind of food you like."

She sobered up. "I like Italian."

I grimaced, "Eugh, Italian."

She made a face and shoved my arm, "What is so wrong with Italian food?"

I put my hands up in my defense, "Nothing, nothing, its just not my thing. Its too creamy, too…noodley." She laughed.

"Nice word, noodley. I'm going to have to google that one later. Alright then, whats your favorite?"

"Anything spicy." I suggestively rose my eyebrows at her.

She held up two fingers, "Okay, one, spicy food is evil. Two, you need to do some serious plucking to those eyebrows." I stuck my tongue out at her.

She was laughing again, at me, but I didn't mind. She was doing it so much that I wondered briefly how long it had been since she had done it so freely.

The coach blew his whistle a few moments later, alerting us that our time was over. We both moved slowly to the locker rooms, holding out the last bits of our conversation for as long as we could.

She offered to walk me to my next class, Art. She didn't have it that period, but she had to pass it on her way to her next class anyway. We were once again getting stared at as we walked around the campus, she didn't seem to notice, used to being stared at I guess. I remembered Jasper mentioning that she was pretty good at art, so I brought it up to keep from glaring at the eyes staring back at me.

"I heard you were in the art club, right?"

She looked a little caught off guard by my question, but answered anyway. "Yeah, I am. I'm hoping to be the president next year, if I don't screwed over I mean." Her face turned to into a look of dismay. "Why?"

"I'm sure you'll get it, if you don't suck at it." It was her turn to stick out her tongue, but she looked happy again. "And I was asking because I just so happened to sign up for said Art club."

Her face lit up, "No way. You're kidding? You draw?"

She sounded so excited at the idea of me drawing that I almost didn't want to tell her that I couldn't. "Uhh, yeah, I draw. Now drawing well is a completely different story. I'm pretty handicapped when it comes to drawing. Even my stick men come out disfigured."

"Then why'd you join?"

I shrugged, "Your suck ass school doesn't have a music program outside of band here, so I chose the one that I was least likely to rip my eyes out over."

She nodded her head lightly, "What do you play?"

"I play piano mostly, but I sort pluck around on the guitar and other instruments every now and then."

"Cool, you'll have to let me hear you some day." We stopped outside of the art room.

"Yeah, but only if you give me some art lessons. I can't have these people being better than me at this." We laughed and agreed that she would meet me here after the bell and we would have lunch together.

I introduced myself to the art teacher, Mr. Gingles, and had just taken a stool in the back of the class when I was nearly thrown out of my seat by a small, squealing wrecking ball. I knew that squeal, it was Alice, but why was she in here? She had drama, not art. I voiced my question.

She sat down on the empty stool next to me, "Oh, I am in art. Apparently the art and drama classes merge when the school is working on plays. The art students help design and decorate the stage and paint the wall scenes and whatnot. So, here I am!" She made some hand gesture that reminded me of Vanna White.

"Cool, at least I don't have to deal with being alone in this class then." I sat myself down and put my bag on the table.

She pursed her lips at me, "You haven't talked to anyone all day have you?" She didn't give me a chance to respond, "You promised that you would try, Edward." Ah shit, she was about to start whining, there is nothing worse and more annoying than a whining, high-pitched, and loud Alice.

"Alice, before you start your ranting, I have talked to people. Two actually, and I'm even meeting up with one before lunch. You're free to join us by the way, I'd like for you to meet her."

Her eyes lit up at the mentioning of me talking to people, they damn near blinded me when I mentioned one of them was a girl. "You talked to a girl? Who?"

Geez, she was making it sound like I had never spoken to a female before. "Yes, Alice, I spoke to a girl, she had tits and everything. You know, the things you don't have." Her eyes darkened immediately.

"To hell with you Edward." I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, yes, I talked to a girl and I would like you to meet her after this class and sit with us during lunch. She's really nice and pretty cool once you talk to her. Now I want you to have an open mind when you meet her, and I already promised you would be as nice and accepting as I was, okay?"

She was confused, "Why?"

I took a breath, "Remember the girl from earlier that I told you about? The lesbian?"

She nodded, "Yeah, what about her?" I nodded my head slowly, hoping she would catch on, "Oh." her eyes widened. "Edward, out of all the girls in the school, you chose that one to talk to?" She didn't sound like she was being mean, she was more so referring to me deciding to talk to the one girl in the school that she couldn't try hooking me up with.

"Yes, I know Alice, but like I said, she's totally cool. Will you at least sit with us, just to get to know her?" I knew she would, but it unnerved me to see Alice so unenthusiastic about something, she usually pounced on anyone I befriended, stating they too would be best friends.

She looked at me for a moment before giving in, "Alright Edward. So, tell me about her."

"Her name is Bella Swan, she's 17, she's in the art club, she's funny, she's seems to be smart enough to hold a decent conversation. And she's totally getting screwed by everyone in the school because she happens to be gay." I saved that big bomb for last. It was well worth it when I saw Alice's reaction.

Her eyes went from bored, to interested, to angry. "That's why people are talking so badly about her?" I nodded. "There were girls in first and second hour who were talking about her to me. They were telling me all kinds of things, terrible things Edward. They were making her sound like some kind of predator almost. Like she was the bad guy. Ugh, and I can't believe I actually listened to them!" She buried her face in her hands. "I'm usually good at reading people, I can't believe I didn't see this!"

"Its ok Alice, a lot of the people here are full of shit. I've only met one guy here who doesn't seem to hate her. And get this, Bella got in all this crap over for drawing a picture of a girl she liked with hearts and shit, the girl is _his_ sister, Rosalie. Names Jasper Whitlock." I knew I was gossiping. So what? "He actually recognized you by name after I told him mine, said you guys had first hour together."

She looked thoughtful, then hopeful, "What did he look like?" She was anticipating my answer.

"Uh, tall white guy, blue eyes, kinda country accent, curly blonde hair-" I was cut off by her squeal.

"Ah! Oh my god! That guy was totally hot! I got lost on my way to class and he helped me find it, since we were going to the same place. He remembered me…" Her eyes were far away now, probably planning out their lives together with a two story home, a little boy and girl with blonde hair playing in the front yard as they watched them from the porch.

I started laughing, that snapped her back into reality, "What?"

I shook my head, "Nothing. I just realized that we both met him in the exact same way. I was lost trying to find my World History class."

We spent the rest of the class talking. I briefed her on the whole Bella story, everything I knew about Bella was now in Alice's pretty little head. We were packing up getting ready for the bell when I suddenly remembered something.

"Shit, I was supposed to meet up with Jasper for lunch and I just agreed to meet with Bella."

Alice shrugged, "Just sit with both of them. You said he didn't seem to have any problems with her, so it shouldn't be such a big deal."

I shook my head, "Yeah, he doesn't have any problems with her, but he still doesn't talk to her. He's never spoken to her before and I don't want to get him involved in this."

"Oh, but you'll involve me?"

I shrugged, "Well yes, you're my sister. You don't really have any say in any of this. And I know you, I know for a fact that you won't freak out on her and make her feel bad."

She let out a breath, "Honestly Edward, I can get over her being gay, that doesn't bother me, it really doesn't. And I don't mind sitting with her at lunch or having to do any of these things, actually I'm kind of excited to meet her, she seems like she needs some friends, and who better than the Cullens, the new richest kids in town!" There was the Vanna White move again. "The only thing out of all of this that really gets to me is that you picked the one lesbian in the entire school to be friends with! You're trying to be sneaky Edward, but I guarantee that I'll find the perfect girl for you, whether you like it or not!"

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard that before. Do me a favor, if you're going to keep looking for me, don't let it be a cheerleader, please?"

*******************

Once we had taken a table in the cafeteria, I left Alice with Bella to talk while I scouted for Jasper. I was going to ask him if he would join us, but if I saw him sitting with others I would just stop by to speak for a moment. I didn't really want to leave Bella with Alice unsupervised, she was known to be very nosey. She would probably end up offending or embarrassing Bella without realizing, she would ask her something crazy like if she really just only wanted girls and why, or something like, 'have you ever had sex with a guy? Its amazing!' I actually had no idea if my sister was a virgin or not, its not something I even want to think of really.

I got more stares as I walked across the room, some from girls noticing my looks, some from guys wondering who the hell I was, and I'm sure most of them were because they had already heard about me talking to Bella.

I found Jasper sitting at a table with a few people, looking bored. He spotted me as I made my way towards and stood up to greet me.

"Hey man. I hear you're already making a name for yourself." He laughed and gestured for me to take a seat.

I shook my head, declining. "Nah, I can't stay over and talk, sorry. I'm sitting with my sister…and Bella." I pointed to our table across the cafeteria.

His eyebrows shot up, "Wow, you move quick, don't you? So, what do you think of her?" He looked genuinely curious, not like he was expecting me to not like her.

I ran my hand through my hair, "Uh, she is a pretty cool girl. I think people would really like her if they gave her a chance, you know?"

He nodded. "I figured."

I couldn't find anything else to say, so I asked him to join us. He looked stricken for a moment, then glanced at the people he sat with. "Its okay if you don't want to, I was just asking." I began to walk away, then turned back to him, "Oh, and I think my sister Alice likes you. She called you hot." I laughed and turned back to walk to my table. He was next to me in under five seconds.

"Your hot sister thinks I'm hot?" His eyes widened, as if he hadn't meant to say it out loud, I smirked. I knew if anything worked on guys, it was mentioning cute girls liked them. "I mean, shit, I didn't mean to say that."

I laughed, "Its cool Jasper, I'm pretty used to it by now."

He exhaled. "That's not awkward for you or anything right? I mean, cuz I'll totally back the fuck off if it bothers you that I think your sister is hot."

I shook my head, "Relax, Alice controls her own life. I wouldn't have any say in it even if I wanted. We're the same age, twins, so its not like I have any older brother thing over her, she's got me beat by four minutes. All I do is keep an eye out, and if the guy does something stupid, I kick his ass. That's pretty much my job as the brother though."

"You're twins?"

I nodded. "I know, we don't look anything alike. We like it like that though." We didn't always though, when we were little we wanted nothing more than to look like each other. We dressed the same, tried to keep our steps together, you know the whole deal. But as we got older, we started to like the fact that we had our own face, our own ways and styles. Alice was colorful and lively, I was sort of dull and neutral. "I take it that you're joining us?"

He ran his hand through his hair, in a similar fashion to mine, "Yeah, well I figured I'd give her a chance."

I looked at him from the corner of my eye, "Which one?"

He didn't seemed bothered, "You know, the one with the breasts, the hair and the eyes."

I laughed, this was a guy I could see myself being great friends with.

*******************

**Got that one out! **

**I'm already working on the next one, so I hope to have it out by Thursday, at the latest. Thank you to those of you who have stuck around so far! And thank you to those who at least stopped by and gave it a chance!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know this chapter took a long time to come, but you wouldn't believe how hellish my life has been for the last few days. I could write a book on it!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

It had been four days since I decided to attempt a friendship with Edward Cullen. I found out that I had two classes with his sister, Alice. She really was a tiny ball of energy, always happy and full of conversation, but I quickly found out that you shouldn't underestimate her for her size. She had more than once put Edward in his place. I had been skeptical at first of Edward telling me that should would be as accepting as he was, I mean, he wasn't the girl who would be dealing with a lesbian, was he? But she had welcomed me with open arms.

The biggest shock to me came when Edward returned to the table with Jasper Hale, Rosalie's brother. I'd never spoken to him before, but I had noticed him, he was the brother of my 'girlfriend' after all. He was nice, and not rude to me at all, when he was actually speaking to me that is. He was polite but never went out of his way to initiate an actual conversation with me or ask me any questions. I was fine with that though, it meant a lot to me that he was actually even near me in the first place. I had been excited by having Alice and Edward accept me, but having Jasper, someone who had been here and knew everything, saw everything everyday and knew what speaking to me would entail, it moved me. I had to blink back tears more than once. He didn't appear to be bothered by the stares, just like Edward and Alice. I thought it would have bothered him the most, especially since he knew that I was a lesbian and had a thing for his sister, but he didn't and if it did bother him, he didn't show it at all.

They had all turned out to be so nice to me and I couldn't believe how my life seemed to have changed so fast. I finally had more than one friend, though Angela was all I could have asked for in a friend, but it felt nice to have an actual option on who I wanted to call on the phone when I needed to talk, besides I wanted to give her a break. She had a boyfriend who needed attention as well, and I would hate myself if I were ever a factor in them not making it. I found myself talking to Jasper online a lot. I had to constantly remind myself not to hound him with questions about his sister, he didn't know we were involved, so the question would make me sound stalkerish, but I was starting to get desperate! I hadn't seen her in days, she hasn't answered my calls and she hasn't even looked at me in the hallways at school. It seriously hurt my feelings like crazy to know she must have been intentionally avoiding me, since I knew for a fact that she never turns her phone off and I see her everyday in the hallways walking with her friends…and Emmett McCarty. I understood that we couldn't be public, but she could still at least send me a text every now and then when she notices I've called a billion times! I was more thankful now than I had ever been in my entire life. I was thankful for having friends to talk to, to keep my mind from wandering off onto the topic of Rosalie and what she was doing all day, why she wasn't talking to me…where and what was she doing with Emmett.

It was finally Friday, and I had been invited over to Edward and Alice's to watch movies. Renee almost had a heart attack when I mentioned going to a friend's to watch movies after school. She assumed I meant Rose, but when I let her know that it was the new family in town, she lost her fucking mind.

"Really? You've made more friends? I _told _you this school year would be better for you!" I rolled my eyes.

"Mom, you say that every year, though. You got lucky this time, it was a fluke."

She shook her head, looking smug, "Nope, I don't believe that. I just knew that this year was going to be different for you. So, tell me about these new kids. I heard the boy is quite the cutie."

I blushed and bit my lip, "Mom, I have to go to school."

She looked up at the clock, "Bella, you have almost an hour before you need to be there, now come on, talk to me. We never get to have these kinds of talks!"

I sighed, sitting down at the kitchen table. I was going to make this as quick and painless as I could. "Edward and Alice are really nice, we have some classes together. They are twins, but you wouldn't ever know it by looking at them. Alice is barely five feet and Edward is over six. Her hair is black, his is this bronzey color, I think she dyed hers though. Her eyes are blue, his are green. They moved here with their parents, I honestly don't know what they do for a living yet, since I just started talking to them. Alice joined the drama club, she's a hyper little thing, like you wouldn't even believe it! Edward joined Art, even though he doesn't know how to draw. He says he plays the piano though, but since we don't have a music program he just went with Art. And I can't really think of anything else to say about them at the moment." She nodded her head with every bit of information that I gave her.

"I think they sound wonderful, baby. I would love to get to meet them soon."

She started going on and on about inviting them over for dinner or doing other 'cool and hip' things that young people enjoyed. I couldn't tell you what else she said because by that point I was blocking her out. Renee tended to jump the gun sometimes, I didn't know if I would even still be talking to these people a month from now, anything could happen to make them not talk to me anymore. Like they could meet other people who were more worth their time, or they would finally reach their boiling point with the stares and rumors that I was still positive were to come.

The drive to their house wasn't very long, they only lived about fifteen minutes away from me, in one of the newly built neighborhoods. Only four of the houses seemed to be occupied so far and it looked as if Edward's family lived in the biggest one on the block. It was a huge, easily over 4, 000 square feet. It was surrounded in a black iron gate with one of those looped driveways. I knew the neighborhood was expensive, but _this, _this house must have cost them a fortune!I had to use the buzzer outside of the gate to let them know I was here. A huge part of me was desperately hoping I had the wrong house, it would be my luck to have befriended probably the richest people in town. On second thought…it was my _awesome_ luck to have befriended probably the richest people in town! Not that I would ever think to mooch off of them for their money, but think about it. They probably have all kinds of cool shit. I felt like the kids from _Richie Rich_ when they all hung out with him. I wonder if they had a kidapult? Up until this point I had been fine with being invited to their house, but it just hit me that I would be meeting their parents. I was nervous, did their parents even know about me? Would they freak on them when they found out I was a lesbian? Would they give me those looks like they didn't trust me and wanted me as far away from their daughter as possible?

When I finally pulled up to the front of the house, Alice was standing outside waiting for me, all smiles and barefoot. I had to take a deep breath while getting out of the car and reminded myself that everything would be just fine. All of the other parents in town still didn't know anything about my sexuality, or at least they didn't say anything about it, so Edward's parents probably won't be any different.

"Bella! You made it! Did you find the place alright? I was a bit worried that you maybe wouldn't be able to find it, Edward gave you such god awful directions. The boy is so sad, I swear it."

I laughed, shaking my head, "No, I found it just fine. You guys actually live pretty close." I let my eyes scan over their property. "Your house is huge."

She let her eyes run over her front yard, one side of her mouth hitching up, "Its okay I suppose. It would be even better if we actually had some grass, but I guess its tolerable. At least we got trees. Come on in, Jasper is already here, we're about to play around with a few games before we throw in the movies."

She skipped into the foyer, "Oh, and take your shoes off and leave them against the wall over here. My mother is a nut over keeping everything in the house spotless."

I toed my shoes off, holding on to the wall to keep my balance. "Is she here?"

_Don't let her be here. Listen to me! This is her house, who am I to demand that she not be here?_

She shook her head, "Nope. She and my dad went out for a night on the town. They want to acquaint themselves with their surroundings. Our parents like to go out a lot, dinner, dancing, movies, spas. You name it, they try it."

I laughed, "Sounds kind of like my mom. I'm more than sure that she could give them some ideas of what to look for here. She's done practically everything there is to offer as far as hobbies are concerned."

She lead me through the hallway, giving me a brief tour on the way to the den. Their entire house had a sort of castle thing going on. The style of the house literally looked like there was supposed to be a king and queen sitting on thrones in a large dining hall or something. It was creepy, but beautiful at the same time.

"Should I be looking for the king and queen?" The words came out with a little snarky, not like I had intended on them sounding at all. I hoped Alice caught on to the fact that it was a joke. It would suck to be kicked out of a house this nice and so quickly.

She rolled her eyes, smiling. "Okay, ha ha, I know. Our mom kind of went off her rocker when she was designing the place, but you have to admit, it gives it character." She flourished her hand.

"Your mom did this?"

"Yeah, she's an interior designer, but she also has a Master's in architecture. You should see some of her work, its insane!"

"Wow. What does your dad do?"

"He's a doctor, just got the new head position at the hospital here. That's why we moved." Alrighty then. So my new friends were rich, beautiful, and the children of two very well off and successful parents. "What do your parents do?"

"Oh, my mom is a curator at the museum."

_Please don't let her be perceptive and notice that I didn't mention Charlie._

"That's cool. What about your dad?"

_Shit!_

"Uhh, my dad is the police chief back in Washington. Forks, Washington."

"He doesn't live with you guys?" She made it sound like it was a bad thing or something, but I don't think she meant it to be that way.

"My parents divorced a long time ago."

Her eyes did something. You know that thing where they look like the soften up as if they are trying to say 'oh you poor thing'. "Oh, I'm sorry."

I really fucking hate that. Why do people always say that? Like it was their fault that it happened or if mentioning it made my whole world crash down. My parents divorced, so what? Big deal. It was the _reason _my parents divorced that was the jaw dropper.

I laughed at my own little thoughts, "No, its cool. They just didn't work out for each other anymore, so they divorced before they started to hate each other. If you ask me, they were making things easier. I didn't have to grow up listening to arguments and breaking glass. The worst I got was having to go back and forth for holidays."

"Do you still have to do that very often? Move back and forth, I mean?"

I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, nodding, "Yeah, but not nearly as often. Its mostly my choice now." Even though Renee tried as hard as she could to make sure my choice was always to stay with her.

"You don't like your dad very much?"

Geez, she was a nosey little thing wasn't she? "Uh, no, no, I love Charlie. He's a wonderful father. We just…we're too much alike for our own good sometimes and it makes us being with each other a little uncomfortable."

I looked around at the walls once more, hoping she would drop the subject. I didn't like talking about my father with anyone very much. "Your walls are all still pretty bare."

She gave me another look, like she knew I was avoiding the topic, but so the fuck what? Its my personal life and my own business, she had no right to pry for information that she obviously knew was awkward for me. I appreciated her friendship, I really do and I cherish it like mad, but we weren't anywhere near the best friend point where she could try to get into my business so deeply.

"Yeah, Esme hasn't decided on what she wants to hang up just yet." I turned around and see Edward walking towards us, two cans of Orange Crush in his hands. He bumped Alice out of the way with his hip, shooing her into what I assume was the den, handing one of the cans to me. I love Orange Crush. And I now I officially loved Edward Cullen for being an interrupter, if that is even a word. I think it is…well it is in my head now.

"Well, do you guys already have any paintings to put up? If not, I'm sure my mom could dish out some names of locals here, if you think your mom would be interested, I mean. There are some really good artists around here. I mean, not as good as _me_ but they definitely have something going." I threw in that last part to get a laugh out and to not make myself feel as weird for my suggestion, in case they didn't want my help at all.

His eyes lit up, really they did. They got brighter, letting me know that he was excited, and it was the most amazing thing I had ever seen. I suddenly felt like drawing, filling up an entire canvas with his eyes in every shade imaginable. That desire froze my mind for a moment. It wasn't uncommon for me to want to draw things and people when they did something to inspire me. I did it all the time, hell I even had a few drawings of Lauren, though hers were a little on the dark side and would probably end up getting me in trouble if people saw them.

What shook me about wanting to draw Edward's eyes is…I don't even know why. I knew that I was caught up by the way they had changed in color, but there was something else there that made me want to draw them, keep them alive and bright with my pencil and paints.

"NAKED WOMEN!"

I snapped out of it, "What?" Naked women? What the hell is he talking about?

He laughed, "That would be what got your attention, wouldn't it?"

I was still confused, "What are you talking about?"

He finally stopped laughing, catching his breath, "I stood here trying to get your attention for a whole minute, and you just spaced out on me. I just started saying random shit to get you come back down to earth and naked women was the only thing you responded to."

I blushed, "Oh, sorry about that."

He shrugged, putting an arm around my shoulder, leading me to the den. "Its cool. I'm sure naked women would be the key to getting my attention too."

I pushed him, smiling, "Fuck you, Edward."

"I thought you only did women? But I'm down for it anytime if you decide to switch back." He pulled me back to him, he laughed. "God! I am love having a lesbian friend. Do you even know how much shit I am going to give you?" He looked down at me and there it was again, that desire to draw his eyes. They were practically twinkling at me, now letting me know that he was happy.

"Your eyes talk."

He blinked, shaking his head slowly, "I'm not following you. My eyes talk? Is this some more of that art talk you always do?"

I smiled, he says I get weird sometimes and speak an art language. I showed him one of my paintings one day after school during an art club meeting and asked him what it said to him. He said 'It says, Edward has no fucking clue as to what I am supposed to be.'

"Yes, I suppose it is Edward. But I meant that they tell me things about you. Just now your eyes got all sparkly on me and they were telling me that you were happy or at least enjoying yourself, even though it was at my expense." He laughed and the twinkle came back, "Right there, its back again!"

He shrugged, "Okay then, I guess my eyes talk to you. Parts of you talk too, you know."

"What parts?" I was expecting him to say my mouth and that it talked too much.

"I'd say your eyes, for the same reasons you gave me about mine."

"And?"

He pulled back and looked me over, "You don't want to know what other parts."

"Oh come on Edward, tell me. I need to know what parts of me are talking to people." I poked him.

"Alright, but you asked for it. Your boobs talk."

My mouth went down and my eyebrows went up. "What?" I asked with a laugh, "That's absurd Edward, what could my breasts possibly have to say?"

"They say plenty! Like, when you get made and cross your arms, you push them up and they say 'you're in for it now, man.' And like now, for instance, they are saying 'I'm cold.'" Then he took off into the room, leaving me in the hall.

I looked down and crossed my arms over my chest. I didn't know what to say, I wasn't offended by what Edward said. I had come to realize that that was just how he was, he made a lot of jokes and he said whatever came into his head, but I didn't care, I didn't mind him joking about me, because I knew he didn't mean things the same way everyone else did. It made him Edward, and to me he was one of the nicest, funniest guys in the world. He treated me like I wasn't the outcast of my school and joked about my sexuality as if it were just a pimple on my face, not a big deal.

"Bella! Come on, hurry up and get in here, we're getting ready to play Life and we want to know if you plan on using a man as your husband or if you want another woman!"

Edward was an idiot, but I wouldn't want him to be any other way. He accepted me as I am, and I felt the same. He could have been a dwarf with a wooden leg with a kickstand for all I cared.

"I'm coming, you asshole!" I smiled.

"Damn I'm good, I didn't even have to touch you!"

I heard something hit the wall and Jasper laughing. I'm pretty sure it was Alice throwing something at Edward to get him to leave me alone, something totally normal for the group of us. She was hyper and nosey, but she was just as special to me as Edward, if not more. She was the one who got most of the bad vibes from people at school for being my friend, but she still stuck by me. I was still surprised they weren't calling her my lover yet. I suddenly felt bad for being upset with her earlier, she was putting up with a lot to be my friend and I was complaining about her noticing that something bothered me. But I still stand by what I feel, and I feel that we aren't close enough just yet for me to tell her every detail of my life.

When I walked into the room I saw the coffee table with the game board set up on it already. Alice and Jasper were sitting on one side of the table, with Edward on the other. I sat down next to him, slapping him in the back of the head. "Hey, what did I do?"

"You were born."

Jasper laughed, offering his hand for a high five, "Nice."

God I loved my friends.

I felt my eyes water up a little as I high fived Jasper.

_Friends._ Two weeks ago I would have never been able to use the word friend in a plural form. Two weeks ago I wouldn't have been somewhere other than my own home on a Friday night. Two weeks ago I wouldn't have ever imagined my life taking such a huge turn of events. And now, I couldn't see myself ever going back to two weeks ago. I refused to let that happen, I would fight it at all costs.

*****

*****

*****

**I hope you enjoyed it, and if you didn't...sorry :/**

**Still, all reviews are welcome ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**This took forever to get to you guys! I had a series of complications, but I have overcome all of them. **

**And now, I shall give you all chapter seven of my lovely little story, Turn You Out.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

It was Wednesday, and Wednesday meant there was an Art Club meeting to be held. Which meant I was about to subject others to the horror that is my drawing. This was my first time attending an art Club meeting and I was feeling a bit shy. Bella was here with me, but she was busy working on some sort of portfolio for the local Art Break show coming up this spring. I had seen some of the painting and drawings that she was working on. Amazing didn't even scratch the surface when it comes down to describing her drawings. I know that plenty of people have the same amount of talent that she does, it would be stupid to say she was the best, but something about her work just seemed to catch your attention more than the others. Its like she drew things differently from the way you see them, but still exactly the same. She said she had a habit of letting her mind wander when she paints, so she ends up adding things to them.

She had done a picture of Alice last weekend when she came over, just a normal oil pastel drawing. We had been lazing around my house for a few hours and while Jasper and Alice played chess, I asked Bella about her drawing. She began to brag, but I knew she was just joking. She wasn't that type of person, she hardly liked being the topic of any conversation. So I requested that she draw something for me, instead of something, she drew Alice. Alice had no clue that she was even being watched at first, but caught on after a few minutes, keeping still so Bella could finish the drawing.

I kid you not, when I say that she had everything perfectly drawn, all the way down to the tiny patch of freckles on the back of Alice's right hand, just above her wrist. I understood what she meant now, when she said her mind would wander. It was a color picture of Alice, sitting in the same position as she was while playing chess. Feet twisted inward, right hand under her chin, left draped across her lap, lips twisted in thought, eyebrows pinched, slightly slouched over, staring at the board intently. But now she was in some sort of fantasy like picture, her clothes had changed, she was in a dress, a little white dress and she looked glittery, and there was some sort of twinkle in her eyes as she looked at the board, like she knew what was coming next and couldn't wait. There were tiny little pixies dancing around her, sitting on her shoulders and the arm across her leg. It looked like they were whispering things into her ear, and I was assuming that they were helping her cheat, which caused the little twinkle in her eye.

No one could even say anything about Bella's drawing when we saw it. Alice simply took the picture up to her room, saying she was going to get it blown up and framed and that she was going to tell our mother about it later. My bet was that she was about to cry, Alice was sensitive and emotional, I'm sure the picture struck a nerve in her somewhere and overwhelmed her.

I had been trying my hand at painting for a while now in the art room and wasn't getting anywhere with it. This just wasn't my thing. I was about ready to chuck the whole thing across the room when Bella came over, fingers covering in some blue color, it looked like the same type of oil crayons she used at my house.

"Aw, come on now, Edward. It doesn't look that bad. It's a balloon, right?" She tilted her head in an awkward angle, squinting her eyes.

I looked up at her from my stool, glaring. "It's a rose, not a balloon."

Her eyes widened and her lips tightened, "Oh, well now I can definitely see it. Good job." She patted my shoulder.

"Kiss my ass, Bella." I flipped her off, ripping the deformed drawing off of the stand. "This is bullshit, I've been working on this stupid thing for almost thirty minutes and at best it looks like a _balloon_."

She was laughing, "Edward, you have to be patient, learning to draw takes time. It should be like the piano, right? Its something you have to devote a lot of time and effort to."

"Whatever you say, my lesbian queen. Now go, run away, go draw and do stuff that requires talent, while I sit here and wallow in my own self-pity." She walked away laughing, promising we'd meet up after the meeting to grab a bite to eat.

I sat on my stool for a minute or so, trying to fix my 'rose' before deciding to head off to find Alice and Jasper at the Drama Club meeting. It was funny, I never thought of Jasper as the type to join Drama. Apparently Wednesday was the best day of the week to have meetings. While I gathered my bags and headed to the door I damn near tripped over a girl's backpack laying in the middle of the walkway.

"Oh, I am so sorry, something _told_ me to move that stupid thing, I was just so anxious to start my work!" She had silvery blonde hair that stopped at her chin and looked to be pretty thin and short, but it was hard to tell from her sitting position, and on these retarded little stools, everyone looked like a midget, even me.

I smiled, "No, its fine. I wasn't really watching where I stepped." I took a chance and glanced at what she was working on drawing, I would be a liar if I said that I wasn't hoping for it to look worse than my 'balloon'. My hopes were crashed, lit up, and burned. On her sketchpad was one of the most absolutely beautiful drawings of a wild cat, what kind, I had no clue.

I let out a puff of air, "Well hell."

She looked from me to her drawing, "You don't fancy it?"

I quickly shook my head, "No, no, that's not what I meant. Its beautiful. I just wish I knew exactly what it was." I smiled, hoping I didn't offend her.

She smiled. "It is a lynx, my favorite animal. I know this drawing isn't that beautiful, but I did it to pass the time."

"Well, I can guarantee you that it looks a hell of a lot better than my crippled rose." I laughed and held out my hand, "Edward Cullen."

She took it, her cheeks got a little pink and I couldn't help the smirk that came up on my face. What can I say? I got a big ego, such a big ego. Okay, so I quote Beyonce, sue me. "Irina Stulyak. So, you are new to this place, right?"

It had taken me a while, but I finally noticed that she had an accent when she speaks. "Yeah, I just started here last week, actually. I can't help but notice you have an accent, you're not from here either, are you?"

She shook her head, "No, I am from Slovakia. My English is good, right?" She smiled, obviously proud of this.

My eyes widened, "Yeah. Its very good, I could hardly tell. I barely even caught on to your accent until you said your name. Are you here on some exchange or permanently?"

"Exchange. My family was very against me leaving home and coming to America to go to school, but they eventually changed their minds and allowed me to come."

"So you're here all on your own?" That sucks, but at the same time, it seemed pretty cool.

She nodded, "Yes, but I am staying with a very friendly family. And I also have family in another state of America here."

I was about to ask her where, when I heard Bella calling my name. She was glancing around the easels looking for me. I turned back to Irina, smiling, "Well I think my friend is calling me. It was nice meeting you, Irina." I winked at her.

She was blushing again, "It was nice meeting you as well, Edward." I liked hearing her say my name, she made it sound cool.

I smiled once more before turning and heading towards Bella. "You rang?"

She looked at me, raising an eyebrow, "Why yes I did, Lurch."

Edward laughed, "Okay, so what did you need before you interrupted me and my conversation with a hot exchange student."

Her eyes widened, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. You can go back to her if you want. I am so sorry."

I grabbed her shoulders, shaking her lightly, "Bella, its fine. I was joking. I mean, yes she was cute and looked hot from what I could see. Yes she had a totally fuck awesome sexy accent, but she's not really my type. But man, you should hear her talk! She makes my name sound sexy. Do you know how hard it is to make _Edward _sound sexy and cool?"

She nodded, "Yeah, you moan it. Like this." She started to whimper and moan, "_Edward._ _Ed- Edward. Ooooh, baby, yeah, just like that Edward."_

It happened so fast too! One second I'm thinking about blonde exchange girls in bikinis saying my name, then it's a picture of Bella laying on her back on my bed with her hair spread out all over the place moaning my name. Naked. Sweating. Writhing.

Uh-oh. I was getting hard. This was dangerous territory. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to get rid of the picture.

It was a good thing that Bella was into girls, because if she wasn't, I would seriously be at risk of ruining our friendship by sleeping with her. Or at least trying to sleep with her, which I more than likely would have been able to accomplish if I didn't hold so much respect and care for her.

_Damn you conscience! And damn you, Bella's sexuality!_

She was laughing, "Edward. Come back from la-la land, pervert."

I grinned and chuckled. It was funny because it was true. "Did we really just have a _'When Harry Met Sally' _moment? Because I'm pretty sure we just did."

"Yeah, I guess we did just have a little moment there. All that we were missing was the McDonald's and the old lady. It was McDonald's, right? Anyway, how was it? Did I pull off the moan with an A plus?" she wiggled her eyebrows.

"You were okay I guess. I'd say it was about a B minus maybe."

She looked offended, "B minus? Are you kidding me? That was grade A shit right there, how did you come up with B minus?"

I laughed, "I don't know, it was a little flaky. I think you were trying too hard."

She huffed and put her hands on her hips, "I'll have you know, mister, that from what I heard through the grapevine, most straight girls end up doing that anyway! You guys think you're so the shit in bed, the girl probably spends the majority of the _very limited_ time focusing so hard to just even start to feel something coiling up inside of her by the time you've already gotten off. Hell, you probably don't even realize that the girl isn't even clenching up on your cock or anything while she's having an orgasm," she did the air quoting thing with her fingers.

I just stared at her for a few seconds before shaking my head, "You are a hurtful little woman, do you know that." She laughed, "No, I'm serious. That hurt me here, Bella." I patted over my heart.

She laughed, "Oh, you poor baby, want mama to make it feel better?" she kissed her hand and patted it over my heart.

I pouted, "And it hurt me here, too." I patted over my crotch.

She was laughing again, "Oh, well I'm sorry to you too little guy, but you're on your own until Big Daddy decides to give you your daily petting."

I stuck my tongue out at her. "You don't know what I do!"

She rolled her eyes, "Oh please, Edward, you ooze masturbation. Edward, The Great Masturbator." She laughed at her own little joke.

I thought for a second, "Isn't that a painting? I'm pretty sure I've heard that title on a painting before."

She looked caught off guard, eyes wide. "You knew that? It is a painting, an amazing, although weird painting by Salvador Dali. I cannot believe you actually knew that." She shook her head in amazement.

I scoffed, putting my hand on my chest, "Well, excuse me for knowing even a little something involving art."

She grinned, grabbing my hand from my chest. "No, its great that you know at least something about it. It just surprised me is all." She let go of my hand to pick up her bag, "Anyway, the meeting is just about over, you ready to get out of here? I'm starving!"

I flourished with my hand, "After you, my lovely."

She rolled her eyes at me again, "Oh shove it, Edward. You just want to stare at my ass. Well you can forget about it, buddy, we all know I only dig the puss."

My face scrunched up, "How tasteful of you, Bella, very tasteful." I laughed.

I would never admit to her that I found it a little strange when she talked like that. I honestly don't mind her being gay, it doesn't bother me in the least, but still, sometimes when she says things like that, it gives me this weird feeling in my stomach. I know it would hurt her and make her feel unaccepted if I mentioned it to her, and once I thought about it, its not even a big enough issue to even bring up to her. I concluded that it was just my natural reaction to hearing her say things like that, we hung out so much and talked like normal people that sometimes I forget that she is gay. I figure its something that I'll eventually get used to, so I shouldn't dwell on it too much.

I slung my arm around her waist, pulling her close to me, this was normal for us. "So, how about after we find the two love birds, we all go out for some Chinese? You feel good about that?"

Smiling she agreed, "Those two really are going to explode if they don't just go ahead and admit to wanting each other." She shook her head sympathetically.

I laughed, "Yeah, lets just hope we aren't around for either of those endings. If they explode, we get covered in Alice and Jasper. If they admit their feelings, we're probably still gonna get covered in Alice and Jasper, just in fluid form, and that's just nasty, man."

We laughed, heading off to find them, letting the feel of the sexual tension between the two lead the way.

* * *

**BPOV**

It had officially been two weeks since the last time I had spoke to Rosalie, and it was driving me insane. So when she showed up to my house Wednesday night out of the blue, saying I was happy was an understatement out of this world. I had been working on a piece for my art class, a sketching of Gustave Dore's _Andromeda_. I don't really have any favorite artists, but Dore is definitely a weakness of mine. I had been working at my desk by the window with my back turned to my door, but I could still see her when she came into my room from the window. I didn't move, but my heart sped up as if it was trying to burst out of my chest and my hands began to tremble, forcing me to stop working on my sketch so I wouldn't ruin it.

She walked up behind me, placing her chin on top of my head, staring at my work. "What is with you and drawing these depressing pictures, silly girl?" She put her hands on my shoulders.

"Its not depressing, its beautiful. Why haven't you called me?" I tilted my head up towards the window to stare her reflection in the eyes.

She ignored my question, "If it isn't depressing, then tell me what it is." her hands began to caress my shoulders.

"It's a painting by Gustave Dore, _Andromeda, _which is a painting of a naked woman chained to a boulder in the water about to be eaten alive by Cetus, a sea monster."

"And that's not depressing, how? A woman is naked and about to be killed in the middle of the sea by a monster, Bella. Sounds pretty damn awful to me." Her hands went lower down to my breasts, cupping them lightly.

I shook my head, rolling my eyes, I don't even know why I bothered trying to explain these things to Rose. Its not like she was ever actually listening to me anyway. "Forget it, Rose. Back to my question, why haven't you called me?" She was trying to distract me by keeping her hands on me, so I knocked them away from me. That little method of hers used to work so well on me in the beginning of our relationship, but now I had practically grown immune to it.

She rolled her eyes and went to sit on my bed, looking at her nails, "I've been busy, you know how my schedule is, Bella."

I looked down to my lap, playing with my charcoal pencil. "I know you're busy, but you've been busy before and still found time to talk to me. I've missed you and there is so much that I wanted to talk to you about lately."

"Well I'm here now, so lets talk." She patted the spot next to her on my bed.

I smiled and sat down next to her excitedly, "I made some friends! You know the new students, the Cullens? And even Jasper is talking to me! Personally, I think he has a little crush on Alice, the new girl. He's even joined Drama. Can you believe that?! And even though people are talking, they don't seem to be making such a fuss over it yet. Maybe they are starting to get over everything, and eventually you and I can be with each other publicly, just maybe." My voice had grown quieter towards the end of my babbling, Rose's face wasn't as happy as I expected it to be. She actually looked sort of sick. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, "Nothing, its great that you have some…friends. So you've been talking to Jasper, have you? What do you two possibly have to talk about all of a sudden?"

I frowned, what was she mad about? "Why do you sound so pissed off about it?"

"I'm not pissed off."

"Well you sure do sound like you're pissed off. Do you not want me talking to him or something? I haven't even brought you up in conversations if you're worried about him finding out about us. You know I wouldn't do anything to implicate our relationship, baby." I grabbed her hand, squeezing it gently.

She looked at our hands, slowly sliding her hand out of mine. "You talking to Jasper isn't a problem to me. I know my own brother well enough to know even if he found out about it, he wouldn't say anything to anyone about it."

I brightened up a little, "So I could tell him if I wanted to?"

"Um, fuck no!" Her voice was hard and sharp enough to cause the air to leave my lungs in a hurry, as if she had kicked me in the gut. Her face softened, "Look, I'm sorry, I know that came out pretty harsh, I didn't mean it to sound like that."

I should have been used to this, she did it whenever I brought up our relationship and any other person on the planet knowing about it. I know she didn't feel comfortable with the idea of people finding out about us, and to be completely honest, neither was I. I was terrified of what would happen when I had to come out to my mother, whenever that time may come, but I know that as long as I have Rosalie by my side when that happens, everything else will be fine.

I knew she was scared and that made her hesitant, but sometimes it felt like there was something else holding her back, holding us back, from what we could be. I needed some type of clearance with her. She kept giving me these on and off vibes, like she wants to be with me, but the moment I mention going public, she acts like it's the most ridiculous thing she has ever heard of. It was almost too much for me.

I stood up, pacing in front of my bed, trying to gather my thoughts. "Are you embarrassed of me or something? Are you afraid of what people will say? Do you not want me? What, what is it? I need to know something, because quite frankly right now you're making me feel I don't mean shit to you! Its like I'm the only one who has feelings in this…this _thing_ that we have going on here!" My voice was shaky and I had begun to cry before I even got my first words out. I hated crying in front of her, but it seemed to be one of the only things I could do around her. She would rile me up so much that I couldn't handle it in any other way other than crying, whether it was out of happiness or hurt.

She didn't say anything, and that scared me briefly before she sighed. "Bella, I love you, you know that." She reached out for my hand, tugging me toward the bed.

I sniffed, plopping down next to her. "Well you sure do have a wonderful way of fucking showing it to me, Rosalie."

She pulled my head down to her shoulder, running her hand through my hair. It felt lovely and soothing to me, calming me. I felt so tired. " I just love you so much and it really fucking hurts to feel like you don't give a shit. You say you love me and want to be with me, then you just flat out refuse any suggestion of letting people know about us, even if its in the distant future. Then I have to sit and watch you be with Emmett everyday." I lifted my head from her shoulder to look her in her eyes, those blue eyes that I loved so damned much. "Not being able to be with you the way I want, the way that _we _supposedly want, is bad enough, but knowing that I can't even have all of you is killing me. Knowing that I have to share you with him hurts so fucking bad, Rose. And he at least gets the peace of mind by thinking he has all of you. He gets to touch you, kiss you in public, letting people know how he feels for you." In the back of my head I always wanted to ask if they ever did more than just kiss. A part of me already knew the answer to that, but I knew that my heart wouldn't be able to handle the truth, if I asked for it.

She suddenly jumped up from the bed, angry. "Bella, you know what's going on with my 'relationship' with Emmett. Why do you feel like you have to keep bringing him up in almost every conversation we have? I mean, I can't even fucking go to the mall without you asking if Emmett came along! Are you jealous of him? Because if you are, then I want you to know that that is just fucking ridiculous of you. Yes, I go out with him, but I still come back to you, don't I?"

I was fighting hard against crying again, looking at my hands. "I just hate not being able to do any of those things with you. Hell, I can't ever go to the mall on my own. And you only contact me when you have an opening in your busy schedule. I'm surprised you even came by tonight." I knew I was being difficult, but I deserved to be that way every once in a while, didn't I? She left me hanging for two weeks without a phone call, left me feeling like the shit on the bottom of her $160 Delaney Denim Sandals from Bebe. Didn't she deserve to be guilty, even just a little? I loved her with everything I had and I let her get away with more than enough, but even I had my limits.

She huffed, dropping to her knees slowly, more than likely not to mess up her jeans. She laid her head in my lap, pouting her lips. I looked to the ceiling, avoiding her eyes. "Bella. Bella look at me, please?" I finally looked down at her. Damn she beautiful. And I was fucking weak. " I'm sorry, I know I'm being a bitch and I know I don't deserve you, but I can't just drop everything like you want me to."

"I don't want you to just drop everything, at least not now. I know that neither of us is really ready to tell anyone, but I'd like to know that you at least want to, eventually. I need to be a hundred percent positive that my girlfriend loves me even though she's draped over an insanely large, buff, popular high school football star." I wiped my eyes. "And I'd really like to be able to go to sleep every once in a while after being able to say goodnight to you instead of after masturbating to memories of us. Although that isn't necessarily a bad thing." I laughed to lighten up the mood, but it sounded lifeless.

Her bright blue eyes darkened and she grinned at me. A sneaky grin, the same grin that always let me know when she was getting hot for me. She began to nuzzle her head into my lap, "Well, I know that I fuck up. A lot. But the least I can do is leave you tonight with some fresh memories, right?" She continued rubbing her face across my lap, biting my legs through my jeans. Her hands slid up my stomach and to my shoulders, pushing me back gently while she began to kiss her way up to my stomach. "I'm going to prove that I love you, then when I get home, I promise to call you and tell you goodnight." She kissed me deeply, her tongue feeling like velvet and tasting of raspberries. Her hands were all over my body and I could have sworn the heat in my room must have been well over a hundred. "God, baby, you're so soft all over." She grabbed my breasts, fondling them lightly.

She began to work her way from my mouth, kissing me down from my jaw, to my collarbone, sucking down hard. I couldn't say anything. I wanted to continue our conversation, we had so many things to talk about still and she was trying to distract me. And it was working, quite well at that. I hazily thought about locking my door, but settled on the fact that I knew Renee was probably locked away in her room watching the news or talking with Phil on the phone. She was pretty much in for the night.

My thoughts ended as Rosalie latched on to my nipples through my tank top , suckling them. Thank God I didn't have a bra on. I could have come from her mouth on my nipples alone. She lifted her head, "Take off this shirt. Now." It took my mind a second to catch on to what she was saying she wanted me to do, before I quickly sat up, grabbing on to the hem of my shirt, flinging my shirt across the room, laying back down.

She unzipped my jeans, now kissing down my stomach. I lifted my hips, helping her pull down my pants and underwear. I wasn't embarrassed in the least to feel some of my wetness being dragged down my legs with my panties.

She licked her lips slowly, making her lipstick look ever wetter. I almost giggled at the thought that my white tank top probably had red lip prints where my nipples would be. "What do you want me to do, baby? You want me to make you cum with my hands or my tongue?"

She knew good and damn well what I wanted her to do. I mumbled, "With your tongue. Lick me, please!" I never said I was above begging and if you could ever feel what her tongue could do, you would be begging too.

She groaned, "I could come just from hearing you say that, baby." She spread my legs and licked my clit in one long, slow stroke. My body jumped from the sensation, like a warm current running through my entire body. "Mmm, its been too long since I tasted you." Lick. "So sweet." Lick. "So wet."

And with that, she really went to work and it felt amazing. I kneaded at my own breasts, squirming and writhing in pleasure. It just felt so damn good. "Oh, yes, yeah baby. Right there." I groaned as she began to nibble on my clit. I lifted my head to look down at her. "Shit, you look so good like that, with your head between my legs and your mouth on my pussy. Ungh, you feel so good baby, please don't stop." I wanted nothing more than to put my hands in her hair, I knew it would feel so soft, but she never liked things like that, saying she took too much care in her hair for me to mess it up just because she was good at fucking with her tongue.

I felt myself getting closer. "I'm so close. Ooh, faster." She began to suck harder on me, moving her tongue faster, making my eyes roll into the back of my head. I lost all ability to speak or breath, all I could do was feel. And it was definitely something to be felt. "Ah, I'm gonna cum. I'm cumming!" I moaned in so much delight. She ground her face deeper in my pussy while I came in her mouth, filling her with my juices. After cleaning me with her tongue, she crawled up to me, kissing me hungrily. I could taste myself on her tongue and I could feel some of my wetness still on her face. I am sweaty and sticky now, but this is still one of the most lovely moments I've had in a long time.

She laid down next to my naked body on the bed and grinned at me victoriously, "Still mad at me?"

I still wasn't completely coherent, so I settled for shaking my head in a silent 'no'. I could barely do that, my body was buzzing with electricity, but I couldn't move a muscle.

She was smiling widely now. "You know, you are so fucking hot when you're cumming for me." Her fingers were lazily running up and down my stomach. I felt my nipples hardening again. She giggled, "Well as much as I would love to give you another orgasm tonight, I have to get going, baby."

I whined, "No, don't go. You haven't been here any time at all."

Smiling with shining eyes, she kissed me again, deep and open mouth. For those few moments the only sounds in my room were my clock ticking and our lips smacking lightly against each other. She shot up from my bed, taking a deep breath, "Keep doing that and I'll never make it out of here." she laughed.

I sat up on my bed in all my naked glory, "Then don't go. Stay right here with me in my bed. All night."

Her eyes shut tightly, "You're really making this hard, Bella. I have to go though. I have a report to finish for my AP Lit class by the end of the week and I've barely even started on it."

I frowned, crossing my arms, "Fine. Go. Be a good student." I rolled my eyes and pouted.

Her smile was barely contained as she walked up to me again. She kissed me on the forehead, "I'll see you tomorrow." When she reached my bedroom door she turned to me, "By the way, even though your drawing is depressing, its absolutely beautiful." I smiled brightly at her and felt my heart swell with joy. "Love you." She walked out of the room, closing the door behind her before I could tell her I loved her as well. I didn't care though, I was still on my high from my mind blowing orgasm.

After showering and working on my drawing a little more, I decided to call it a night. It was almost midnight and I was laying in bed, staring at my phone. She said she would call and say goodnight. I know I was being a bit crazy, freaking over a phone call that probably wouldn't even happen. Wasn't her spending time with me earlier enough for me? I needed the phone call too? Well, she did promise to do it.

I must have dozed off because I was woken up by the sound of my cell phone ringing, I looked at my clock, it as a little past midnight. I noticed the ring tone playing, Lady Gaga's "So Happy I Could Die". I answered it quickly, hoping she hadn't hung up. "Hello?"

"_Oh, good, I was hoping you would still be up. I told you I would call." She laughed._

I felt my whole body relax before it tensed up again, "Yeah, but why did it take you so long?"

She was quiet, _"I got home and we had company over, so I stayed up for a little while helping mom entertain guests. Then, I came back to my room and I worked on my report. I guess the time just flew by and I didn't realize it was this late until I dialed your number."_

"Oh, okay then." I know Rosalie, and I know her well. So I knew when she was lying to me, and right now, she was lying through her perfectly straight and white teeth. I knew she was lying, but I couldn't for the life of me confront her about it. I had barely made it through our earlier conversation, and I didn't want my night to end on such a bad note. So, I let it go, pushed it as far back as I could. I'd rather pretend to be oblivious than feel the hurt.

We talked for a few minutes before we both began to sound exhausted on the phone, so we said our goodnights and hung up.

I tried to sleep, but my mind was running eight miles a minute. Not having anyone to talk to about my feelings was something I was used to. I had my mom and Angela of course, but I could only say so much to them before they would become suspicious. My mom would think there was some boy and practically uproot the entire high school trying to pick him out, and Angela wouldn't know which way to turn to help me, though she would try her best.

The next morning, I woke up to my phone ringing again, this time it was "You're A Jerk" by New Boyz. There was only one person programmed in my phone with that song. Edward. I wouldn't normally listen to a song like that, but I heard it on the radio and it fit him so well!

"Pizza Hut." I smiled into the phone.

"_Ha ha, cute."_

I laughed, "What do you want and why are you calling me so early?"

"_Nothing, I just wanted to talk to you is all."_

I snorted, "Yeah, right, and I want jump on some hot cock tonight. What do you want, Edward?"

"_Once again, Bella, very lovely. Anyway, since you seem to know me so well, I was calling to tell you to hurry the hell up and get dressed because I'm coming to pick you up this morning. Like in twenty minutes."_

I sat up in my bed, looking to my clock, I had overslept. By a lot. "Why didn't you call me last night to tell me that?" I screamed at him while I ran around my room trying to brush my hair, hold my phone, and pick out clothes from my closet.

"_I did call you last night, you didn't answer. I sent you a text, too."_

I pulled my phone away from my face, changing the screen and sure enough, there was the little note telling me I had one missed called and an unread message. Damn, I hate when Edward is right. "Oh, well then. Anyway. I'm gonna have to let you go now if you want me to be ready by the time you get here. Just call me when you're outside."

I hung up before he could say anything, which I knew he would, because he was a smart ass like that. While I brushed my teeth I couldn't help but smile. I loved our crazy banter. I loved that I had a friend I could give weird ring tones to on my phone. And I also loved having a friend who I could carpool with, because gas was expensive as hell.

Edward called me, telling me he was outside. I crept down the stairs as quietly as I could, listening out for Renee. The last thing I needed was for her to see a boy picking me up from school. She'd heard about Edward and his family, but hadn't actually met any of them yet and her seeing him pick me up would send her into a frenzy. When I made it downstairs she was nowhere to be found, most likely gone to work. So, it was safe to say that I was…safe.

After grabbing my bag and locking the door, I got into the passenger seat of Edward's car. While I buckled up, I glanced in the backseat, it was empty. "Where's Alice?"

"She drove her own car."

"Alice has a car?" My voice had gone a little higher than I expected, causing him to laugh.

"Uh, yeah, she drives it everyday. Her bright ass fucking yellow Porsche? How could you not notice that thing?!" He looked at me like I was a madman...er, woman.

I blushed, looking down in my lap, "I don't know, I just didn't. Leave me alone!" I pouted, looking around at the interior of the car.

I had always admired Edward's car from afar, but I'd never actually been in it. Nice wasn't nearly good enough to cover describing this car. The interior was made out of leather and some sort of suede fabric. Everything about this vehicle just screamed money.

"Alcantara." Edward spoke out of the blue.

"What?" What the hell is Alcantara?

He grinned, "The fabric, its Alcantara."

My lips puckered in an 'o' shape and I nodded my head. "Looks great."

Insert cocky grin. "I know."

I rolled my eyes, "Boy, you just try to be nice to some people…"

We laughed and joked during the rest of the ride. He parked his car next an extremely bright yellow equally expensive car. Ah, Alice's Porsche. I really didn't know how the hell I had managed to miss that everyday.

Edward cleared his throat, "Okay, I swear I'm not trying to make any jokes right now, but I cannot help but notice you look a hell of a lot happier today than you have since I met you. What's up?" I searched his face, looking for any signs that would give him away, but he looked serious, besides a twinkle of humor in his eyes, but he was smiling, so it was expected.

Of course I was happier, I got some last night from my totally sexy girlfriend, but there was no way I was going to tell him about that. I was about to tell him that he was imagining things, that I was no happier today than I was yesterday, but something stopped me.

I _wanted_ to tell him about why I was so much happier. I wanted to finally be able to talk to someone about the more serious things in my life. I wanted to be able to finally have someone to turn to when I felt that everything was getting to be too much, someone who knew what was going on. I needed a confidant.

Rosalie doesn't like the thought of people knowing about us, and she doesn't want Jasper to find out.

I wouldn't be telling people. I would just be telling one person, someone who I felt with all of my being would keep my secret, and it wasn't Jasper.

I was probably going to be in the doghouse for a while if Rosalie ever found out about this, but I believe that this would be worth it. I felt like I was about to explode with emotions and stories that I wanted so desperately to let someone know about. I needed this.

"What are you smiling so much about?" He was leaning back in his seat, looking at me.

I leaned back in my seat as well, carefully at that. There was no way in hell I would be able to pay for damaging this interior. "Oh nothing. Say, Edward, did I ever tell you about my girlfriend?"

****************

**Well, it seems that Edward is finally about to be let in on the secret. Lets just hope he can handle it.**

**-Kris**


	8. Chapter 8

**Turn You Out**

**Chapter 8**

**EPOV**

"Girlfriend? You have a girlfriend? Since when!" I couldn't believe it. Bella had a girlfriend. I mean, its not hard to believe that she could have one, she's beautiful and funny and smart, and a lesbian, so of course she would have a girlfriend. But, how does someone like Bella have a girlfriend and never mention her?

I shook my head trying to get my thoughts in line. "Okay, Bella. You're going to have to help me out here."

She smiled, tucking some hair behind her ear. "Yeah, I know. Its pretty complicated."

"Why haven't you ever mentioned her before? Is it something new, like, you guys just started dating yesterday?"

She shook her head, "No, we've been together for a while now, we just try to keep it under wraps."

"Who is it? Does she go here?" I immediately thought about the girl I had seen her with on my first day here, but it couldn't be her. I had seen her on many occasions walking and holding hands with this short guy. Then again, that doesn't really mean anything, I walked around laughing and holding on to Bella sometimes, too. "Is it that girl Angela?"

She looked stunned, "What? No, Angela has a boyfriend. And as much as I love her and owe her my life, she isn't my type. But yes, she does go to this school."

I felt like Alice, all bubbly and excited. "Then who is it? I'm never going to find out who it is unless I name every girl here, and I absolutely refuse to do that. I'm not that desperate." A lie. I would call out the name of every female this school had, staff included.

Pointing her little finger in my face, she asked "Promise not to tell anyone?"

"Yeah."

She looked at me sternly, "No, you have to seriously promise me that you won't tell anyone. Absolutely not one person, not your mother, your father, Alice. Hell, I'd make you promise not to tell Jesus if he didn't already know. This is something serious and I am trusting you with it."

Wow, she must really be about to put a load on my shoulders. "Alright, I promise. I won't tell a soul, I won't judge you or her and I won't freak." She didn't have to make me promise though, I would never tell people something that she told me in confidentiality.

She took a deep breath, but didn't say anything. It felt like I had been waiting for her to speak for hours before she finally said it. "I've been dating Rosalie Hale since my freshman year."

I had to bite my tongue and squeeze my eyes shut to stop the shout I felt building up. I calmed my self down, "Rosalie Hale? As in, Jasper's sister Rosalie?" I didn't know why I was whispering.

Her face was red, but she was smiling. She looked so relieved, like she had been dieing to let it out and was eager to hear my reaction. Come to think of it, she probably was. "Yep."

"How did that happen? I thought she avoided you after the whole drawing thing."

Letting out a gust of air, she ran her hands through her hair. "Yeah, that's a front. We've been together since my freshman year. We just haven't told anyone about it. She's afraid of what people will say, I'm afraid of upsetting her."

"How did you two ever start dating?"

"We had gym together and she started talking to me. A few weeks later, she invited me to a party at her house, of course I went. A popular, older girl wanted me to hang out with her at her house."

"Weren't you worried that she was going to play some sort of joke on you? Like, throw pigs blood all over you or something?"

She laughed, "Yeah, I was, but I didn't really believe that she was that type of girl. She seemed to be really nice and truly wanted me to come, so I swallowed my fears and went. When I got there there were already a lot of people, so I just sort of blended in. After a while she came up to me and invited me upstairs to talk."

She picked up her cell phone, checking the time. We still had plenty of time for this little heart to heart talk before the bell would ring. "And? What did you guys 'talk' about?" I snickered.

She smiled, "Well, to sum it all up for you, we went upstairs and she kissed me. I admit, it freaked me out a little bit at first. I tried to get the hell out of there as soon as possible, but then she got all teary on me, begging me to stay and hear her out. She told me that she was attracted to me and wasn't sure what she was doing just then. Somewhere during that, I ended up feeling something for her and we kissed again. I thought it was going ot just be a one time thing, something I would look back on when I was older and then smirk over or something. But when we were in school, things just seemed different. We started sneaking around in closets and hung out all the time outside of school. But we never told anyone and we were always careful with how we were around each other. Everything was going fine for us. Then, as you know, I almost got us caught by drawing that stupid fucking picture. After that, she stopped talking to me in school and we stopped going out together."

I interrupted her with a question. "Isn't she supposed to be dating that Emmett dude from the football team?"

She nodded, "Yeah, this is where everything gets complicated. She is dating Emmett, but its mostly for show. We decided to stop talking in school to get people off of both of our backs, hoping they would eventually leave it alone, but they didn't. So, she came up with the idea of getting a boyfriend. She hooked up with Emmett McCarty, the golden boy of the school and the guy her mom had been trying to set her up with for months. It seemed like a match made in heaven and got everyone off of _her _case, I was still on my own though. I would have gotten one as well, but it would have backfired on me, besides, no one wanted to date the lesbian. So, I kind of became that girl, the one people stared at in the halls, making jokes about and all that nonsense, but I deal with it. I deal with it because I know that things may be terrible for me now, but I get to still be with her, even if it isn't in public. It sucks right now, but one of these days I'll be able to walk around proudly letting everyone know that she's my girl."

Her face was bright and happy, full of hope for her future, full of love. I fought the frown that tried to make its way onto my face. I was happy for her, I was happy she was in love. However, I was _not_ happy about the entire situation.

"So she basically turned you out, and now you're the one who gets blacklisted by everyone while she goes off and bangs the football star?" Ooh, those words weren't supposed to come out that rough.

Her face went from happy to furious in two seconds flat, "She is _not_ banging him, Edward. It's all for show."

"But doesn't this bother you? It's not fair for her to just dump all of this on you and keep on trucking without a worry in the world. Doesn't it piss you off? It pisses me off and I'm not even in the fucking relationship."

"It's nothing I can't deal with Edward. Look, I told you about this so I could have someone to come and talk to when I really need it. So I could have someone who knew about what was going on in my life. I don't want you to make me feel even worse than I already do, so please, please just let it go." She was stubborn.

I wanted to argue with her over this, she wasn't being treated right, but I let it go. I sighed, "Fine, I'll let it go. For now."

I just don't think its fair for her at all. Rosalie gets to live her life and Bella gets treated like shit by everyone in the school. If Rosalie loved her the way she apparently tells Bella she does, how could she sit and let this go on, and for so long? She was a selfish coward and I immediately felt my dislike for her start.

The school bell rung and I rubbed my forehead, "Ok, we need to get a move on it."

She got out of the car before my door even opened and scrambled over to my side. "Edward, look, please don't be mad at me, okay? I know that this thing is fucked up and that it seems so unfair, but this was also a decision I made. I chose to deal with this. I could stop this relationship at any point and time that I choose."

"Right, you could do that, but even you know that it wouldn't make a difference. You'd still be the freak of the school and nothing would change. No one knows you're dating her now and no one ever will. Nothing changes for you."

She looked stressed, "I know. Just, stop looking so disappointed in me for doing this! I would have never told you if I felt that it would make you this upset. I want you to be happy for me, and if you aren't happy, at least just listen to me when I need it, please?" She smiled, it was so strained. "As much as I hate to admit it, I sort of need you in my life now. You're important to me." Her eyes glistened, "Please don't make this even harder for me. Please?"

Fuck she was stubborn. Stubborn and stupid. But that was Bella for you. I embraced her with one arm, people were staring at us, but I didn't care, its not like they didn't do that everyday anyway. "I'm sorry, Bella. It just bothers me that you seem so content with this. You get the bad end of everything in this place and you're just letting it happen. I can't pretend that it doesn't upset me. You're important to me now, too, which means I'm going to be protective as hell over you. Now, I'll listen when you need someone, I'll be here for you, but do not expect me to be happy about any of this."

She grinned up to me, "Thank you."

* * *

Later that day I was walking down the hall, towards the cafeteria to meet up with everyone. As I walked through the door, someone bumped into me, knocking me out of the way.

It was none other than the love of my best friends life, Rosalie Hale, and her steroid induced 'boyfriend' Emmett. I had met Emmett before, he wasn't a bad guy. Great sense of humor and a little bit dumber than a doorknob at times, but a good guy. I wondered if he even knew what was going on with Rosalie and Bella. I doubted he would be able to stick around through that. He was a big guy, but he seemed like the type to cry over a woman.

"Watch where you're going next time." Damn she was rude. Now I felt my dislike for her begin to fester up into something much nastier. I wanted to fucking trip her, make her land right on her face, but I couldn't. It would upset Bella. Well, it would upset Bella and Emmett would probably make a new doorway in the wall with my body.

"Oh, my apologies, Your Highness." I bowed to her, opening the door to let her by.

She glared at me, flipping her hair and striding into the cafeteria. Emmett stopped before he went through the door. "Sorry about that, she's not usually that bad. She's just been upset all day about something I suppose." He looked at me closely, "You're the new guy who's been hangin' around Bella Swan, right? Edward?"

My head nodded cautiously. I wasn't sure if I could take this guy down, but if he even thought about saying something negative about her, I was willing to take my chances.

"Good, its about time someone was nice to her. I'd talk to her myself, but Rosie would probably kill me. I think me and you have a class together, fifth period, right?"

I thought about it, "I think we do." I usually sat in the back of all of my classes, but in this particular one, I sat in front. He must sit in the back.

Cool, maybe we can hang some time, you seem pretty cool. Anyway, I gotta get to Rose before she gets pissed. Be extra nice to Bella for me, eh?" He patted my shoulder, grinned wide with dimples and walked into the cafeteria.

Aw hell. Now I had to deal with knowing Bella was dating Rosalie, a total bitch, who was dating Emmett, a totally nice dude.

As her best friend, I was obligated to hate the competition, wasn't I? This would be a lot easier if he had turned out to be a total dick.

I made my way to my usual table in the cafeteria, everyone was already seated. Bella had just sat down with her lunch, "What took you so long?"

Do I tell her that I was just chatting with her bitch of a girlfriend and the boyfriend of said girlfriend? "I needed to take a piss. Sorry I didn't tell you about it." I smirked.

She flipped me off.

"Where is your lunch, Edward?" Bella was nibbling on a stalk of celery.

"Oh, its right here." I snatched a cucumber from her bowl.

She smiled, "You are an ass, you know that?"

"Yeah, but I'm important to you, remember? So that means that I can be as much of an ass that I want." I took another cucumber as she got up to get a soda.

I looked around the cafeteria. The first thing I saw was Rosalie Hale glaring at our table. For some unknown reason, she seemed to hate me. Not that the feeling wasn't mutual, I just didn't know why she hated me. I didn't like her because she was fucking over my friend, what did she have against me though?

She was still staring, so I smiled to her. I even gave a little wave.

She huffed, her face flushed and she stormed out of the cafeteria, leaving a confused Emmett staring after her. I quickly looked back to my table before he saw me.

I saw Alice looking at me from the corner of my eye, she had seen me. I knew she would be questioning me about this at home later, so I needed to come up with something to tell her before school let out.

A piece of carrot hit me in the head. Bella was sitting across from me again.

"You alright?" She asked.

I grinned, "Yeah, I'm just feeling a bit tired. I've been here all this time and the heat still gets to me."

She laughed, "Yeah, get used to that, it never goes away."

The rest of the lunch shift passed quickly. On the way to class I stopped by my locker to exchange my books. There was a little white letter hanging out of the bottom. I looked up and down the hallway, checking to see if anyone was peeking around any corners. No one was there, so I pulled it out.

_We need to talk. _

_Meet me in the library tomorrow morning, 7:45. _

_Do not make me wait._

_Rosalie Hale_

"What the fuck?" I looked around the hallway again just to make sure that this wasn't some sort of joke.

What the hell could Rosalie need to say to me?

* * *

**Ooooh, what's about to go down between Beauty and the Sexy Beast?**

**Hope to have the next update…soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I know I kind of fell off the charts for a while, but I had to deal with some real life issues. And I also just celebrated a birthday with my family out of town and a wonderful weekend with one of the most special people in my life! So, safe to say, I was preoccupied. ^_^**

**But now I have returned and I give you a gift from me to you!**

**Also, I realized that I have never added this little bit to my stories:**

**I do not own any characters of the Twilight series. If I did, Edward and Jasper would be chained to my wall, forced to submit to my ever little fantasy. **

**There, now I feel better! ^_^**

**Chapter 9**

**EPOV**

I stuffed the letter in my pocket before I went to class. Rosalie wanted to talk to me. What the fuck could she possibly have to say to me?

I should just not show up to this fucking 'meeting'. She didn't deserve anything from me and she sure as shit can't just demand my attendance. But I was curious. I wanted to know what the hell she wanted to say to me. Is she going to try to get me to stay away from Bella, because that seems to be exactly the type of thing she would do. Torture her own girlfriend by making her lose one of the only friends she's had in years. Bitch.

Well, I would go to meet her in the morning, and I'm going to tell her that she can pretty much kiss my ass if she thinks for two seconds that I was going to up and abandon Bella.

***********

I was dead on point earlier when I thought that Alice would corner me later in the day. As soon as we were home after school, she was down my throat, hounding me for answers about what happened at lunch between me and Rosalie I'm a bitch Hale.

I tried to ignore her by going to my room and closing the door, but the little shit just burst through it anyway.

"So, are you going to tell me what the hell was going on with you and Rosalie Hale today at lunch, now?" She skipped over to my bed, jumping on the end of it, before settling down Indian style.

"What are you talking about?" I grabbed the book on my nightstand as a distraction. Rule one to keeping things from Alice: Avoid eye contact. If she can't see your eyes, you've got a little bit more than a slim chance in hell of having her believe you.

Her eyes rolled, "Don't play dumb with me, Edward. I saw you and her staring. What was that about?"

I sat up against my headboard. I wanted to tell Alice everything, I always did, but I had promised Bella that I wouldn't tell a soul. Telling her about Rosalie and why I don't like her will only cause more questions and Alice is not a dumb person. She'll put two and two together with whatever tiny scraps I give her.

"Nothing, Alice."

"Aw, do you have a little crush on Rosalie?' She made a kissy face.

"Fuck that shit! That bitch is the absolute last female that I could want." Well, so much for not telling her anything.

Ugh. Rule two to keeping things from Alice: Don't fall for any of her tricks. This includes puppy eyes, whiney voices, following you around, threats, and teasing. Easy to say that I failed at keeping this rule. I fell for the teasing. Fucking Alice.

"Then what the hell were you smiling at her for?"

"I did it to piss her off."

"So, do you two like, hate each other or something? Why? I mean, she does come off a bit bitchy, but Jasper says she isn't all that bad." She was fishing for details now.

I snort, "Of course, that's because she is his sister. I tell people you aren't that bad all the time, doesn't make it true." I made a joke, hoping it would distract her, it usually does. She wasn't about to reel me in that easily.

She blew me a raspberry, "Fuck you, Edward."

"Ew. I'll pass." I pretended to almost vomit in my own mouth.

"You know what the hell I meant. Now, stop trying to change the subject! Why don't you like her?"

Damn, I should have brought up clothes, that would have occupied her little brain for at least a few hours. I sighed, rubbing my face. I was already getting pissed with this conversation. " No, I don't like her, but I have my reasons. Just leave it at that."

She frowned. "How can you already not like her? We haven't been here long enough for you to already be making enemies."

I sighed harshly, feeling myself getting more frustrated. "Let it go, Alice. Its not even that important."

"Look if this is related to her being a cheerleader or somehow reminding you of Tan-".

I bolted upright in my bed, snapping at her. "Why the hell do you always have to bring her up in conversations? This isn't fucking about her being a cheerleader or reminding me of someone. Shit, Alice! I told you that I have my fucking reasons for not telling you, fucking reasons that I can't tell you. Now, please, stop prying and get off my fucking nuts about it!"

She looked shocked and hurt at my outburst and it immediately doused the flames burning my blood. I hated yelling at Alice, it was very rare that I ever did, but sometimes she needed it. She never knows when to stay out of someone else's business and I know that if I tell her anything about what was going on then she would never take the backseat.

She stood up from my bed, way too slow for Alice. "Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you so much, I just wanted to know. I can't help, but feel that I need to step in at some point with this and ask question. I need to know what's going on in that head of yours, Edward. The last time you were involved with someone, a blonde cheerleader, no less, it didn't turn out too good and you were damn near catatonic and depressed and moping around and talking to _me_ about it at all times of the fucking night! You kept coming to me when you had to see her somewhere. You were crying to _me _for weeks. You were begging _me _to make sure you never did something stupid like that again! So fucking excuse me for being worried about you!" Her voice got stronger and louder by the end of her rant.

I flinched at her words. My entire body hurt with the memory. I gripped my hair in my hands, I was starting to lose control of the situation. "I fucking get it, you don't have to bring up the past Alice! You are here for me, you've always been there for me and you care. I get it! I owe you everything and then some. You're my sister and one of my best friends and I love you, and I appreciate everything, but this has nothing to do with anything you're talking about. This isn't _my _problem to talk about. I want to, I so fucking wish I could, but I can't. So please, please just leave it alone. Please?" I was about a breath away from begging, but I didn't care.

She sniffed. "You promise that this isn't about you? Because if I somehow find out that you're involved in some sort of love triangle with her and Emmet, I'm going to fucking kill you, Edward. After Emmett handles you, that is." She giggled, walking over to where I sat on my bed.

She just has no idea to how close to the truth she is, except I'm not involved in the love triangle at all.

I pulled her down, snuggling her into my side. We used to lay like this when we were little, in my room on my bed. She would come in at night when she was scared of the storms outside or had a nightmare and I'd let her next to me, telling her it was okay and that everything would be okay.

"Remember we used to do this all the time when we were kids?" I asked her softly, smiling.

She laughed, "Yeah. I'd come in in the middle of the night when I knew you were scared of the thundering going on."

I snorted, "I don't seem to remember it that way, sister dearest. I'm quite sure it was you who used to come sprinting into my room 'Make it stop, Edward! Make it stooop!'" I imitated her seven year old voice.

She swatted my chest, "Alright, so what? I was a little girl, I was supposed to be scared of stuff like that. At least I wasn't afraid of the boogie man, like some brother of mine!" She poked me.

I pushed her, "Hey, he is real and he _was_ in my room! I'd hear him all the time behind my bed."

She frowned, "Behind your bed? Edward the boogie man usually hides in the closet or under the bed, not behind it."

I shook my head, "No, he was behind the bed, banging on my headboard through the wall and he would be making these horrible screaming sounds…"

Alice's face twisted. "Edward, I don't think it was the boogie man doing that. Your room was right next to mom and dad's."

Halt!

Stop the presses.

The boogie man didn't hide _behind_ beds.

My parent's bedroom was right behind mine.

I looked to Alice slowly, afraid that she had come to the same conclusion. She nodded her head, her eyes wide and face disgusted.

"Oh God! And that happened almost every night for years! I can't…That's just nasty, man." It felt like my world had just shattered.

Alice laughed, "I know! My and dad have been getting it on! Oh, gross, just think about how they are now! They have the entire other side of the house to themselves now!"

"Ugh, Alice, get out! I don't want to think about that crap! Out!" I pushed her off my bed and she laughed running out of my door.

Exactly where I wanted her to go…

*************

The next morning I woke up earlier than normal so I could be on time for my talk with Rosalie. I hated waking up early, and waking up early for _her_ really rubbed me down the wrong way. So, here I am, sitting in the library at school wait for the Queen B. It was deserted, no wonder this was where she would want to meet me. No witnesses, aside from the almost prehistoric librarian snoring behind the desk.

I also hated waiting. And I had been sitting here waiting for at least fifteen minutes now. Another few minutes passed and I got up, grabbing my bag.

"Woah, how about you sit your ass back down." I rolled my eyes, sitting down again.

One thing I have to admit about Rosalie Hale is that she is without doubt a beautiful girl. One of the most beautiful females on the planet. But she was in serious need of some help for that shit faced personality of hers.

"How about you actually try to be here to meet someone when you claim you need to talk to them."

She raised an eyebrow. They were so thin and perfect that they looked drawn on. They probably were. Fake bitch.

"Whatever. I told you to be here at 7:45, I never said I would be here by then." She tossed her hair back.

God she is stuck on herself. "You know, I don't have to be here. I was being nice enough to show up, considering you decided to demand my attendance. Actually, I think I'll still leave." I grabbed for my bag again.

"Sit your ass back down, I didn't say you could leave."

"I didn't know I needed permission. Tell you what, you tell me what it is that you wanted to talk to me about and then I can go on my merry way, forgetting about you and your bitchiness." I smiled politely.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

I held out of my hand, "Edward Cullen, not quite a pleasure to meet you."

She slapped it away. I clenched my fist at my side. I had never wish I was a female so badly, if I were a girl then I could slap the fucking make-up off of her face. "I know that. But who the hell do you think you are to show up here and throwing things out of balance."

"And what exactly did I throw off balance?"

"You talk to Bella Swan." Her eyes were fierce. I'm sure this is what makes everyone so afraid to cross her. It doesn't work on me though, I've dealt with worse bitches. Way worse.

"Yes, I do. What about it?" Where was this conversation about to go? Is she about to give me a warning? God, I hope not, because I really don't think I'll be able to hold my tongue if she does.

"Why?"

"Why do you care?"

"You know what she is, right? I mean, you know all about her, don't you?"

I snort, "Of course I do. How could I not know about it, with everyone talking about her around every corner, I'm surprised China doesn't know about it by now. Now, what about it? Do you people ever watch the news around here? Do you know people fucking commit _suicide _over shit like this, having the entire school bullying them and treating them like shit? Does that not fucking bother you heartless assholes at fucking all!"

She looked thoughtful for a moment, her eyes turning worried, but only for a fraction of a second. "Look, I'm going to say this once and only once, Cullen -"

"And I don't really give a shit about what it is you have to say at this point, because _no_, I will not stop talking to Bella."

She smirked. "I'll ruin you."

"Pfft, you just try it. You don't know a damn thing about me, and there isn't really much you could find about me to tell anyone that would make a big fuss."

"You have no idea of the influence I have over these people here. All I have to do is say the word and your social life is done for."

"Oh so is that what happened with Bella? You opened your big fat mouth and now her life is shit?"

"You don't know what you're talking about and no, I didn't have anything to do with that." She combed through her hair with her fingers.

_Liar!_

"Are you sure about that?" _Last chance to redeem yourself and gain a little bit of credit from me._

Her hands froze in her hair. "What do you mean?" She eyed me suspiciously.

I shrugged, "Nothing, I was just saying. If you have the power to end my social life, shouldn't you have the power to give her hers back? All you have to do is just say the word, right?"

_Come on you stupid bitch, I'm giving you the perfect out on this thing! Just tell everyone they are wrong about Bella._

She stood up, getting in my face. "Listen to me, stop talking to Bella Swan or things will get ugly."

"The only thing ugly around here is your personality."

"What will it take to get you to leave her alone?"

"Nothing, because I'm not."

"I really don't think you should do that."

"Well I don't really give a shit what you think, because you're a fucking bitch and I can't stand being around you any longer, so fuck you and good bye."

I grabbed my bag, heading to the doors of the library. A glance at the clock told me the bell would be ringing soon and Bella was probably here by now.

A hand grabbed my shoulder. "Listen to me you little shit, you don't know what you're getting yourself into. Don't make this hard on yourself, just let the bitch go."

I whirled around, face to face with Rosalie. Bella's girlfriend, who she loved very dearly. Who just called her a bitch. "What did you just call her?"

She smirked. "Oh, what do we have here? Aren't you just a tad bit protective of her."

What was she getting at? "Leave her alone."

"You like her, don't you? You want a little taste of Bella's sweet little pussy, don't you."

If I weren't so dead set on glaring at her, my eyes would have popped out of my head. "I know what you're trying to do, Rosalie. It won't work. Anyway, unlike you, I don't use people for my own pleasure then throw them off to the wolves."

I decided to throw in a low blow, might as well have fun and make her squirm. She's done so much harm to Bella, she deserves it. "And I wonder how you know Bella's pussy is so sweet?" I would have said something more shocking, but I knew it would make its way back to Bella. I didn't want her to catch hell for what I say to her demon spawn girlfriend.

Rosalie's eyes widened, her face reddened and her hand rose, she looked like she wanted to hit me.

"My brother may not hit females, but I guarantee you that I will do it for him." I turned my head.

Alice was standing in the doorway of the library. If people feared Rosalie's glare, they had never come across my sister's.

She walked up to Rosalie. "Alice Cullen. Now that introductions are out of the way, what the hell is going on here?"

Rosalie put on a smile, I'm sure she thought it was charming. "Oh, I was just reminding your brother of something."

Alice smiled just as politely, tilting her head, "Oh really, reminding him of what?"

"Oh nothing that should matter to you."

"He's my brother, so everything involving him matters to me. Now, tell me what you were about to hit him over. I think I deserve the right to know why I'm about to commence the beat down on your ass."

_God I love my sister!_

Her eyes widened, obviously no one has ever spoken to her like that. Big surprise there. "You Cullens better learn your place in this school and learn it fast!"

"Oh fuck you and your schools hierarchy. Now leave me and my brother alone."

Rosalie glared, flipped her hair and strutted out the door angrily.

I was now alone in the library with Alice and the librarian who was still passed out behind the desk.

"Thank you, Alice, but I still can't-".

She held up her hand, "I know, you still can't tell me what the hell is going on. It's okay, honest. I know you and I know this must be something serious for you to keep it from me, so fine, I won't pry. Just be careful and know that I'm still going to be by your side, fighting and pulling bitches hair out for you if you need me to."

I laughed, "You're way too good of a sister to me, you know that?" I put my arm around her shoulder, escorting her out of the library.

"I know." She smiled.

"How did you even find me?" How had she known that I was in the library?

She shook her head, "I didn't. I was going to the library to use my phone to call Heidi, it's the only place I can get away with using my phone."

My eyes rolled. "Yeah. And here I was thinking it was some sort of twin connection."

"Nah, you just got lucky."

* * *

**Rose is a bitch and you haven't even seen the beginning of it yet!**


	10. Author's Note

**This is just an author's note!**

**Yeah, I know, nothing good ever comes from that…**

**As you all have surely noticed, my updates on this story are….lacking. Lol**

**No, I have not forgotten about it, and I am still working on the next few chapters, but none of them are completed yet.**

**I want to have this story out and done for all of you as soon as I possibly can, but I don't see it being in the very soon and near future. My time is almost not my time anymore. I'll be leaving to complete my military training in less than two weeks and I'll be gone for a whole five long months, so any free time I have left is spent getting myself back into perfect shape, writing, and spending time with my new fiance and family. **

**For those of you who are completely not aware, I have another story out (This Is About Us) that I have been trying to finish and I am oh so very close to having that done. Its taking up a huge portion of my time, so if you're just itching to read something of mine, please go check that one out. I'm damn near killing myself with writing the rest of this story, hoping to have it out before May 27.**

**This story WILL be finished, I promise you all that, and I'll be posting up small chapters from time to time just to make sure you guys are still with me, so don't give up hope and faith in me! ^_^**

**Thank you guys for all of your support and for your patience!**

**-acrimonious4vitality (Kris)**


End file.
